Melanie and Elliot
by dancefan93
Summary: What happens when Detective Elliot Stabler meets Melanie Falconari? What happens when they fall in love? Will true love conquer all or will something big pull them apart? Only way to find out, read. Just something I came up with one day when I was bored. If it's too long, let me know and I'll make it multiple chapters. Rated M just be safe.


Melanie clutched her big brother, Dante's, hand as they walked into the PCPD. This wasn't her first time going to work with him, but it was the first day that she was actually going to help. Dante pulled over a chair for her to sit in. She looked around for a familiar face, she only knew one person that worked with her brother; Lucky Spencer. Suddenly, her eyes were covered from behind. She put her hands on the large hands over her eyes and giggled.

"Hi Lucky." She said through a smile. Her eyes were uncovered and Lucky rested his chin on his fist with his elbow resting on Dante's desk. Melanie hugged him and giggled. "How come I never see you anymore?"

"Well, your big bro and I have had a lot of work to do. You better behave yourself the Captain from the SVU is coming today." Dante slapped his head.

"That's today? I thought it was next week. Why does that stiff nose jerk have to come here tod…" Lucky punched his shoulder and slightly pointed behind him to where the Captain had just walked in and was talking to Max. Behind him two detectives looked around. Max led the three over to Dante, Sean, and Melanie.

"Detective Falconari, Detective Spencer, Melanie, this is Captain Donald Cragen, Detective Elliot Stabler, and Detective Olivia Benson. They will be looking at new recruits." Dante and Lucky nodded. "Good, Melanie, if you're ready, we'll have you take a look at that case now." Melanie sighed and got up. Cragen looked at him confused.

"You allow a child work with you on cases?" Melanie stopped in her tracks, and turned around. She walked up to Cragen and looked him in the eye.

"I'll have you know, I'm not a child I'm fifteen years old and have been coming to work with my brother since I was eight. I've looked at cases before and helped him solve them. So what of it!" Melanie snapped her fingers in his face, turned on her heels, and walked away. Olivia and Elliot couldn't hold in their laughter. They held their sides as they laughed hard.

"She really put you in your place didn't she Cap?" Olivia asked still laughing. Elliot put his hand on her shoulder to steady himself. He wiped the tears that fell from laughing so hard. Each of them took a deep breath to steady themselves. Cragen was still shocked. He never had anyone talk to him that way, quite frankly, he was impressed. He cleared his throat.

"Stabler, go find that girl and bring her to me." Elliot nodded and left. He found her changing things on a chalkboard. She would glance at the file then quickly change things on the chalkboard. Elliot knocked and cracked the door open. Melanie looked up.

"Detective Stabler," she cleaned her hands on a paper towel and went over to him, "what can I do for you?" He smiled at her and tried to keep a laugh down.

"Cragen wants to see you." Melanie bit her lip and followed him out to the main room.

"Melanie right?" Cragen asked.

"Yes, sir. I apologize for what I said to you. It was completely uncalled for and inappropriate." Cragen walked up in front of her and pulled a chair to sit in.

"Yes it was. However, if you're going to apologize then, I'm afraid I can't give the internship to you." Melanie shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Wait I'm confused, I insult you and you offer me an internship. Does this make any sense to anyone, or is it just me." Cragen smirked.

"I've talked to Captain Scorpio; he says that you've shown outstanding progress throughout these seven years you've been here. We need someone like you in the SVU. What do you say? At least say you'll take a week trail."

"Well then, Captain Cragen, you've got yourself at a new intern." Cragen smiled and they shook hands.

The next morning, Melanie woke up bright and early. She quickly showered, blew out her hair, and styled it. She dressed in a formal outfit. After getting a cab, she arrived at the precinct at 7:30a.m. She walked through the door and walked around. She found a clear desk with her name on it. She smiled as she took off her jacket and put it on the back of the chair. She turned around and was met with Cragen.

"Captain Cragen, Melanie Falconari reporting for duty." She said with a smile. Cragen led her over to Elliot's desk and took the file off of it and handed it to her. Melanie smiled and opened the file. She looked at the board and then put the file down. She started to rearrange things. Cragen smiled and left her to work. Around nine, everyone started to come in.

"So Cragen really hired a fifteen year old intern?" Fin asked.

"Yup, I don't think it's such a good idea though." Elliot said as they all walked into precinct.

"Look, give the kid a chance. She wants to put her life in danger, let her." Casey said bitterly.

"You know, the way you're acting really isn't attractive." Munch said. Casey shot him a look that just screamed _don't mess with me today_.

"Okay children, let's just get inside so we can help this poor…" Olivia trailed off when she walked into the squad room. Elliot, Fin, Munch, and Casey all stared at the same place as Olivia. It looked like a tornado went through the place. Papers were everywhere, the whiteboard was covered with facts, the blackboard had every inch of it covered with pictures and maps, and Melanie was standing at a desk re-reading a file. Olivia made her way through the mess to Captain's office. She busted through the door. "Captain! Have you seen the condition of the squad room? It looks like a tornado went through this place." Captain gave her a look. "Go out there and look." Captain sighed, got up, and went outside his door. His eyes widened.

"FALCONARI!" Melanie poked her head out of a pile of papers.

"Yes Captain."

"What is all this?!"

"I'm solving this case. Do you want the case solved or not?"

"I want all these papers back in their files and put away properly then you may continue." Melanie groaned and started to put files back together. She slowed down and stared at a piece of paper. She glanced at it then at the whiteboard.

"How did I miss it?" She said more to herself than anyone else. She dropped the paper then went to the board.

"Falconari, I told you…"

"Just wait a minute; I think I've got something." Melanie said not even turning around.

"If you wish to have your internship, you'll do what I told you to do."

"Just wait a minute Captain, then I'll clean it but I think I just solved this case." She rearranged things and Elliot saw what she was doing and went over to help her. "Jameson had nothing to do with this; he was framed by his "loyal" colleague, Harold. Jacob Harold, known con artist. Figures he would do this. He killed the woman, found Jameson, told him to hold his knife for a minute, he wore gloves, Jameson didn't, his prints were the only one on the weapon; we arrested the wrong person. Harold is still out there, probably plotting against his next victim." Olivia, Munch, and Fin were already loading their guns and getting ready. Melanie turned toward the Captain.

"You clean this mess when you get back." Melanie smiled at him and followed the other detectives. They arrived at the residence and busted through.

"POLICE! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" They all yelled at once. Harold stood up with his hands up. He hung his head and as soon as he was close enough to the detectives, he wiped out a knife, grabbed Melanie, spun her around, and held the knife to her throat. He had his arm around her shoulders and the knife pressing into her throat. Melanie had her eyes open facing the detectives.

"Drop your weapons or I'll kill her right here. Do it!" The detectives put their free hand up and put the guns down. "Kick them away." They did. "Good, good, now radio those officers outside that everything's fine." He looked at Elliot. "You radio them. Now or I'll slice her." Melanie yelped when she felt the sharp blade go into her skin. A small river of blood spilled from the young girl's neck. Elliot radioed them and they radioed back they'll stay watch.

"See they're not coming in. Just her go." Elliot said.

"Ha no way, she's my ticket out of here. Not one of you try to stop me and I'll slit her throat." He started walking away and once they got outside, the detectives heard gunshots. They ran out and saw Harold lying in a pool of blood Melanie holding a hand to her neck while blood pooled out. Elliot rushed over, brought her close to him, and pressed his hand over hers trying to help stop the bleeding.

"I need a bus!" Black dots started to clog Melanie's vision and Elliot could feel her going limp. "Uh hu, come on Melanie. Stay awake, the bus is here. Just stay awake, you have to." The paramedics arrived and helped Melanie onto a stretcher, as Elliot still kept pressure on her throat. The paramedics pushed Elliot out of the way and worked on Melanie. They put an oxygen mask on her. As they put her in the ambulance, Elliot stood back for a second then climbed in. They let him stay. When they got to the hospital, Melanie was brought in and examined. She needed stitches and lost a lot of blood. Not enough to kill her or put her in coma, but enough to hurt her and make her lose consciousness. Elliot called Melanie's brother and he rushed over.

"What happened, where is she, is she okay?"

"Detective Falconari, calm down. She's fine, her throat got a little cut, and she has stitches and is resting in that room." Elliot explained. He went over into the waiting room and sat next to Olivia.

"El let me ask you something." He nodded for her to continue. "If that were Maureen or Kathleen or Lizzie in there, what would you be like?" Elliot shuttered at that thought.

"Take how he just acted, and multiply that by 100. How did you come about that question?" Olivia shrugged. After a while, Dante left and Elliot walked in. "Hey, feel like some company?"

"Sure. Look I'm sorry I messed up the squad room." She looked his shirt. It was blood stained. "You didn't leave to change your shirt?" Elliot looked down.

"Huh look at that. I didn't know that was there." Elliot sat down next to Melanie's bed. "Eh, good thing I have a bunch at home."

"I can pay for dry cleaning."

"Melanie, don't worry about it. Don't even think of apologizing. I have some news for you. Harold is dead. That shot killed him. How does it feel to solve your first case?"

"Pretty damn awesome. I think you mean my first case in SVU."

"Okay don't be smart with me." They each shared a laugh. Elliot began to stroke her head. She smiled at him. "I have to get going now, but if your brother has to work, call me, and I'll give you a lift." He wrote his name and number on a sheet paper and put it on the table next to her. He bent over her and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. He stroked her head before leaving and saying. "Get some sleep; you have a big day of cleaning up tomorrow." Melanie laughed as he left and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Melanie woke up and stretched. She smiled as she brushed out her storybook blonde hair. She pulled her sides behind her and pinned them with a clip. She got dressed in a dress she had Dante bring her before he went to work. She put on tights before her dress and slipped her heels on. She looked at herself in the mirror before calling Elliot.

"Stabler."

"Hey Elliot, you think you could give me a lift to the precinct?"

"Yeah sure, I'm just picking up Liv then we'll shoot over and get you."

"Thanks, I'll get a nurse to bring the discharge papers. See you soon." She hung up and went to the nurses' station. "Excuse me, could I get discharge papers for me."

"What's your name, sweetie?" A friendly nurse asked.

"Melanie Falconari. "F-A-L-C-O-N-A-R-I." The nurse typed it into the computer and looked at her.

"Is someone coming to get you Miss Falconari?"

"Yes Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson."

"Are they your parents?" The nurse asked.

"No co-workers."

"Well, I have to call your parents and make sure it's okay with them."

"No problem. I'll wait in my room." Melanie turned around and went back into her room. She hoped in the bed and turned on the TV. There wasn't anything on so she just watched Law and Order. Elliot and Olivia walked in just as it was ending. Melanie turned off the TV when she saw them.

"Trying to get more information than us by watching Law and Order?"

"Yeah right I'm only watching it for Christopher Meloni. He's the hottest guy in the world. He looks at little like you really." Elliot laughed. "I'm ready to leave. I hate hospitals." Melanie grabbed her bag and fled the room leaving Elliot and Olivia laughing. They went after her and all three got in the car. Melanie took out her I Phone and texted Dante telling him that she was out of the hospital and on her way to work. They arrived at the precinct. Melanie ran in and went to her desk. She started sorting through all files and came across one. The very case she had solved last night. She smiled brightly when she saw the _closed_ sticker on the front of the file. She put in the filing cabinet and shut the drawer with pride.

"Falconari." Cragen called. Melanie went over to his office and closed the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think that a little cut in my throat could make me stop life? You did? Please Captain, I'm stronger than that."

"I didn't expect you back so soon." Melanie shrugged.

"I'm just ready to start working again." Cragen looked uncertain. Melanie sighed and sat down in a chair in front of him.

"Captain, sitting around isn't going to make me feel better. I need to get back out there. Plus, I have a lot of cleaning up to do." Captain looked at her stitches on her neck and sighed.

"You feel anything less than 100% and want you in a cab on the way home. Do I make myself clear?" Melanie beamed a smile.

"Crystal." She turned to leave until Captain called her back. He told her to be safe. "Always." She left his office with him thinking one thing.

_The last thing I need is another Olivia Benson._

Melanie entered the squad room and immediately started cleaning up. She put all the papers back in their right files and put them away. Within the hour, the entire squad room was clean. Melanie sat down and propped her feet up after throwing off her shoes. Just then, Sonny came into the room. Olivia tapped Melanie's shoulder. She looked up and saw him. She threw her head back and winced in pain when her stitches pulled.

"Do not pop those." Olivia said.

"Oh man, did you have to figure out my plan." Melanie said with a fake scowl.

"Just don't fell like bringing you to the hospital." Olivia said with a smirk. Melanie shook her head.

"Didn't realize I was such a burden." She replied with a laugh. By the time, she finished speaking, Sonny was at her desk. "Hey Sonny." She got up and gave him a hug. "It's weird seeing you in a police station and not in handcuffs."

"You're a real riot you know that." Sonny said as he gently pushed her. Melanie laughed and shrugged. "So the real reason I'm here is I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I really want to plan a dinner for Kate and I, but I don't really know how to do that."

"So you need my help. Is that it?"

"You know me too well." Sonny smiled and Melanie chuckled.

"I'll be over after work. I'm getting off at six; I'll be over by seven. Ask her to come over at eight." Sonny nodded. "See you then." They both got up and she hugged Sonny before he left. He turned back around and went over to Melanie. He spun her around and lifted her head slightly.

"What the hell happened here?" She pushed his hand away.

"One perp just a little to physical yesterday."

"Under statement of the century." Elliot scoffed. Melanie shot him a death glare. "Melanie, HE SLIT YOUR NECK! Give me one reason why I shouldn't hate him."

"I'm alive." Elliot got up and headed for the roof. Melanie sighed. "I'll see you at seven, Sonny." She ran after Sonny and found him looking over the city. "El…"

"Sorry, my bad for caring about your safety." Melanie rested her hand on his arm and rubbed it.

"Elliot. I'm a big girl. I appreciate you being concerned for me; believe me I really do, but you don't have to go out of your mind worried. If there really was a problem that I couldn't do, I wouldn't do it. Just don't freak out all the time." Elliot gently gripped her hand and turned to face her.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're only fifteen. You have your whole future ahead of you. Are you sure this is what you want to do." Melanie nodded. "Then I guess I have no choice. Let's get back to work, Detective Falconari." Melanie squealed and before either of them knew it, Melanie had thrown herself at Elliot hugging him. As taken by surprise Elliot had been, it didn't stop him from wrapping his arms tightly around her and hugging her back. Melanie realized what she did and pulled away from him. She went back downstairs and found everyone in Cragen's office. She knocked before entering. "What's going on?"

"We were just talking about the Christmas Party we're having. We just have to decide on the entertainment." Fin answered.

"How about karaoke? I can ask Coleman to loan us his karaoke machine." Everyone looked at Cragen.

"I'll allow it, on one condition. You have to sing." He said looking at Melanie.

"No problem." She smiled and walked out.

~ The Christmas Party~

Melanie walked into the precinct wearing a tight strapless purple dress that hugged her every curve and stopped three inches before her knee. She had black two inch heels and diamond earrings and necklace that were given to her by her grandmother when she was twelve. Her storybook blonde hair was curled and fell around her face like a river of gold. She saw that Elliot had brought his kids, but didn't see a wife. She just shrugged it off and walked over. Elliot saw her and motioned her to come over. Once she was close enough, Elliot pulled her over.

"Melanie, these are my kids. Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli." He said while pointing to them.

"I've met Lizzie and Dickie in school, nice to meet you all." She said. Maureen and Kathleen took an instant liking to her. Eli liked her after Elliot said no candy and she snuck a piece. Cragen came up on the stage.

"Okay, the moment we've all waited for. Time to start karaoke; as a special gift for suggesting this, Melanie Falconari will start us off. Everyone clapped as Melanie walked up and took the microphone. "Give it up for her." Everyone clapped again. Melanie smiled as she clicked on a song. The music came on and she started to sing.

_Uh ba ba ba ba_

_Uh ba ba ba ba _

_You went to school to learn boy_

_Things you never ever knew before_

_Mm, like "I" before "E" except after "C"_

_And why two plus two makes four _

_Now now now I'm gonna teach you_

_All about love, boy_

She went off the stage and stood in front of Elliot.

_Sit yourself down and take a seat_

She put her hand on Elliot's shoulder and gently pushed him onto a chair and made him sit as she sang that part.

_All you have to do is repeat after me_

She turned around and started walking back to the stage as she sang. When she got to the stage, she turned around and sang her heart out for them.

_ABC, it's easy as 123, as simple as do re mi_

_ABC 123, baby you and me boy_

_I'm gunna teach you how to sing it out_

_Come on come on come on let me show you what it's all about_

_ABC, it's easy as 123, as simple as do re mi_

_ABC, 123, baby you and me boy_

_ABC, it's easy as 123, as simple as do re mi_

_ABC 123, baby you and me boy_

_Abc, 123, abc, 123_

_Baby you and meeee-e_

She lowered the microphone and everyone applauded. Elliot was silently chuckling at the act she put on and she was as well. As the party drew on, Melanie grabbed her coat and went up to the roof. She looked out to the city being lit up by lights of apartments and Christmas lights. She breathed in the chilly air of late December. She closed her eyes and let it sink it. She loved nights like these, they relaxed her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Elliot. He smiled at her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing up here." He said with his award winning smile.

"Just soaking all this in. I love these kinds of nights. So peaceful, so quiet, so relaxing."

"Well, it's too much of a nice night to spend it out here alone." He heard music start to play. "Come on." He took her hand and brought her back into the precinct. "Dance with me." Melanie smiled and placed her right hand in his left and her left around his neck. Elliot closed his left around her fragile right hand and placed his right hand on the small of her back on pulled her close. With her heels on, Melanie was just under his nose. They danced around the dance floor as people watched them. Elliot twirled her around then brought her close to him. She had a serious look on her face as well as one of enjoyment. As he spun her, she laughed. Elliot held her close to him as the song ended. At the end, they both stared into each other's eyes. In the spur of the moment, they both leaned in, closed their eyes, and their lips met. Everything around them seemed to disappear. When Melanie's arm wrapped tighter around his neck, Elliot realized what he was doing and pulled away. Melanie opened her eyes and looked at Elliot. He pulled completely away from her putting some space between them. Elliot could find words so he just walked away. Melanie stood in the same place trying to steady her breathing. She took a deep breath and started walking the other way. She went back up to the roof and gazed at the city. Maureen and Kathleen came up and stood on either side of her.

"So, you and dad huh?" Maureen said with a smile. Melanie looked at her and shook her head.

"I don't even know what that was, all I know is that it was the best kiss I've ever had. I haven't kissed a lot of men, but from the ones I have, he's the best." Maureen and Kathleen smiled. "Okay, what kind of sister mind reading are you two doing now?"

"You like dad." Kathleen said simply. Melanie whipped her head to one side refusing to wince as she strained her neck where she was cut.

"You seriously think that I like your dad. Please, I've barely known him a month. Yes, I like him as a friend. Besides, he's married to your mom."

"Not anymore. Filed last week." Melanie looked at them.

"Wow, he didn't say anything. I guess I expected that, he doesn't like to talk about his feelings does he?" Maureen and Kathleen smiled and shook their heads. "We better get back downstairs." They walked down stairs and Elliot came up to Melanie. "Elliot, you don't have to say anything, nothing happened. No one saw anything, so you don't have to worry." She smiled and walked away from him. She grabbed her coat and purse and headed for the door. Lizzie tapped Elliot's shoulder and pointed to where Melanie was. He grabbed his coat and ran after her.

"Melanie wait. Where are you doing?"

"Home, it's late."

"Is your brother coming to pick you up?"

"No, he's not even home, neither is mom. I'm by myself tonight."

"No you're not. You can stay with me tonight. I'm not hearing any objections." Melanie was too tired to argue so she agreed. They both said good-bye to everyone and went to Elliot apartment along with Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli. "I have a guest room right down the hall so you can in there and I'll get you a shirt and shorts for you to wear."

"Dad, she can just borrow a pair of my pajamas."

"Anything is fine with me." Melanie said. Lizzie smiled, took her hand, and dragged Melanie into her room. She handed her a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. Melanie thanked her and went into the bathroom to change. She emerged a few minutes later and headed to Lizzie's room. She passed the living room saw Elliot on the couch with a beer in his hands. She crept behind him and stopped behind him. She leaned in so her mouth was by his ear and ran her hands and arms down his chest. He slightly jumped. "Penny for your thoughts." She whispered. Elliot turned his head and saw her smiling at him. She had her hair up in a bun keeping it out of her beautiful blue eyes and her make-up was off.

"Just thinking about the party."

"And by the party I assume you mean the kiss." Elliot just nodded. "Want to know a secret? That was THE BEST kiss I've ever had." Elliot stared at her. She smiled and slipped her hands off his chest and stopped on his shoulders. She threw cautious out the window and gave him a gentle kiss. She took her hands off of him. "Good night." She made into Lizzie's room and lay on the floor. There was no denying it now… Melanie Falconari was in love with Elliot Stabler.

Melanie woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She thought it was weird considering she slept on a floor. She felt around her and realized that she wasn't on a floor. She was on a really comfortable bed. She got up and walked out of the room. She found her way to the kitchen and her nostrils were filled with the smell of bacon and eggs. She walked into the kitchen and found Elliot cooking.

"Good morning." She said as she walked over to the fridge and got out the orange juice.

"Good morning, sleep well?" He asked with a smirk.

"You put me in the bed." She said realizing it. Elliot laughed and nodded. She playfully hit his arm. "You freaked me out."

"Sorry, thought you'd sleep better than on Lizzie's hardwood floor. Take your plate. You can either eat at the table or in the living room."

"I can eat in the living room. Wow, I'm not passing this up." She grabbed her plate and her juice and dashed into the living room. As she turned on the TV, the doorbell rang. "I've got it." She got up and opened the door. On the other side, was a woman with blonde hair.

"I'm looking for Elliot." Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Elliot, some beach blonde bimbo is looking for you." The woman's eyes widened. She waited for Elliot come to the door.

"Kathy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up the twins and Eli."

"They're still sleeping." He snapped his head to look over at Melanie. "Some late night partying at the squad Christmas party."

"You can't pin that on me okay. It was Cragen's idea to have me sing." Melanie defended. Elliot shook his head with a smile. "I'll get the kids up." Melanie went into Lizzie's room and blasted her radio jolting Lizzie awake and apparently Dickie.

"Shut that thing off or I'll shoot it with Dad's gun!" He yelled down the hall. Melanie laughed and turned it off.

"Sorry Liz but your mom's here."

"Oh shit! I forgot. Dickie, mom's here!"

"Shit!" He yelled down the hall. Melanie made her way to Eli's room. There she found the four year old sleeping peacefully. She smiled and went over to him.

"Eli, sweetie, time to wake up."

"No." He mumbled.

"Eli sweetie, mommy's here." His head flew up from his pillow with a huge grin on his face.

"Mommy!" Eli jumped up and ran to his dresser. He picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Can you help me?" Melanie smiled and giggled.

"Sure." Melanie helped him into his clothes and carried him into the living room where Kathy was sitting on the couch waiting.

"Mommy!" Melanie put Eli down and he jumped into Kathy's waiting arms. Kathy wrapped her arms around her youngest son. Melanie rolled her eyes and grabbed her plate again. She gave Eli a piece of bacon then went into the kitchen and put her plate on the counter. She went into Lizzie's room just as she finished brushing her hair.

"Hey Lizzie, can I borrow an outfit?"

"Yeah sure, help yourself." Lizzie left the room and went over to her mother. Dickie came over and Kathy left with her children. Melanie looked through Lizzie's closet finally coming across the perfect outfit. She picked out a hot pink short-sleeve shirt with a black belt across the hips and black skinny jeans. She figured her black pumps would be fine. She got dressed, brushed her hair, and pulled it back into a side ponytail. She left Lizzie's room and made her way into the living room to find Elliot on the couch watching TV. She jumped over to the back and landed next to him.

"What's on?"

"Nothing good, trust me. Feel like going out somewhere?"

"I could go for that. Where would we go?" Melanie asked putting on a coat and slipping her shoes on.

"I was thinking somewhere I know you don't go very often. Central Park sound nice?"

"OMG! Mom almost never lets me go there." Elliot got his jacket on and they started out. Since it was early, even though it was a Saturday, it wasn't that full. They started walking around and Melanie would every now and again, look at Elliot. She was struggling to keep her feeling for him hidden. She knew it could never be; he was an adult and much older than her. If they ever got together, that would illegal. She pushed her feelings aside and just decided to enjoy his company.

"Melanie?" Elliot's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Hum?"

"I asked if you wanted to sit and talk."

"Oh, um yeah sure." They sat down on a nearby bench off to the side of the park. Melanie looked around; there was a lot of privacy here.

"Okay, well, you know how my life is. What about your life." Melanie froze up. She didn't know how to describe her home life. It wasn't the best in the world. She immediately sunk down on the bench and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Well, I guess it's alright. I mean I can't exactly complain. I guess it could be slightly better." Melanie said carefully not wanting to give anything away. Elliot looked at her, not believing one word coming out of her mouth.

"Alright, now tell me how your home life is really like." Melanie took a deep breath and tears started to appear in her eyes.

"My home life sucks! My mom isn't terrible but she's not mother of the year either. I know what you're thinking, no she doesn't hit me. She's just never there for me. That's why Dante would bring me to work with him, so I actually get out the house. I'm kind of like Cinderella except without Prince Charming coming to my rescue. She's been working a lot lately. That's why I took this internship, so I could have an excuse to get out of the house. I guess I'm used to it though. It's been happening since we moved from Benshurst." Elliot looked at her not quite sure what to say. "I guess I'm just a little on edge now since she has a boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, I love Steve like he's my dad, but she pays more attention to him than to me." She stopped to brush a tear from her eyes. Elliot took her hand and rubbed his thumb on the top of it. Her cell phone rang and she sniffed to answer it. "Hello. Hey Sonny! I am a little busy right now. Well, what was it? I can go over in a few hours. Alright, I'll see you then." She hung up and turned to Elliot. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. Big date with Sonny Corthinos." He teased.

"Please that's gross. He's my brother's father. Anyway, can we start walking again; preferably to your house; it's getting really cold." Elliot took off his jacket and draped it over hers.

"Sure come on." Melanie stood up and gave him his jacket back. Just as they started walking, Elliot's phone rang. "Ten bucks it's Cragen." Elliot looked at his phone. "You owe me ten bucks. Stabler." He started to rub his forehead. "Alright, I'll tell Melanie and we'll done there." He hung up and sighed. "You better text Sonny and…"

"Done, let's get back to your house so you can change. Call Kathy and tell her so she doesn't drop the kids off to no one."

"Yes my wife." He joked.

"Cute." She smiled back and continued walking to Elliot's house. When they got to the Stabler residents, Elliot went into his room and got dressed. He came out fumbling with his tie in a hurry. Melanie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Can't you tie a simple tie?" She asked as she moved his hands away and began to tie his tie. He held his head slightly up as she did. She tied and tightened it. She kept her hand on the knot and looked up into his eyes. He stared at her and she smoothed out his shirt. "Um, we, uh, should go before Cragen has our heads."

"Forget get Cragen for a second." He gripped her hands lightly yet firmly. He slowly leaned his head down and kissed her lips lightly. She kissed him back and parted her lips slightly. Elliot parted them more with his tongue. He let go of her hands and placed them on her hips. She moved her hands to his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her thin frame. When the need for air became too much, they pulled away breathing heavily. Melanie looked at Elliot and smiled. He too smiled.

Melanie and Elliot walked into the precinct. They went over to their desks and sat down. Fin looked at them both with a confused look on his face. Elliot shook his head and he shook it off. Cragen came up to both of them.

"Nice of you both to join us; Melanie, there's someone waiting for you in interrogation one." Melanie got up and went into the room. Elliot motioned for Fin to follow him. They both got to the room to see Melanie being held up against a wall by her shoulders by a man. When he grabbed her neck and held to the wall from that, Elliot and Fin burst through. Fin ripped the guy off of her and Elliot went over to her. She wrapped her arms around his torso and Elliot held her close while he rubbed her back. Fin cuffed the guy and put him in a cell.

"Time to talk; who was that man?"

"My ex-boyfriend; the most violent one yet." She replied as she rested her head against his chest. "He wanted to get back together and told him no way in hell. Next thing I know, he's holding me against the wall telling me that he owns me and there's nothing I can do about it. I told him to go to hell and he grabbed my neck. You know the rest." Elliot began to stroke her head. He leaned down and kissed her head. "Can I go… somewhere that's not here?"

"Sure, you want to spend the night again? It'll just be us since Kathy's keeping the kids for the night."

"Sure. That'd be nice." She didn't let go, just shifted, as Elliot led her out.

"Yeah you keep walking bitch. I'll get you eventually."

"Hey scumbag, you know what's good for you, you'll shut up now." Fin called into the cell. Elliot gently nudged Melanie to walk out of the precinct. They got into Elliot's car and Elliot drove to his house.

"Don't be scared of him. He's not worth it. Compared to what you see every day, he's a walk into the park, huh?" Elliot said trying to calm her. Unfortunately, he failed. "Melanie, don't worry about him. If he knows what's good for him, then he'll stay away from you. If he doesn't, you've got two guys that would gladly beat his ass." Melanie cracked a small smile. "There it is." They arrived at Elliot's apartment and they went inside. Melanie went straight into Lizzie's room and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a sweater. She went back into the living room after getting a drink. Elliot turned the heat up. He turned the TV on and ABC Family was the first channel so he stuck with it. Melanie came out with water for her and handed Elliot an open beer before sitting on a chair. "Get over here and let me smell your breath."

"I'll save you the trouble. I did have a small sip; a very small sip. I don't know how you drink that stuff. It tastes like crap."

"YOU'RE not supposed to drink it. You're fifteen. Never do that again." He took a long swing and sighed. "You didn't seem to hate the taste earlier."

"That's only because I was kissing you." They both laughed. They began to watch TV and a Christmas special was on. "You change the channel and I'll blow your head off. This the best time of year and these shows aren't on except now. So… leave it." Elliot smirked at her and changed the channel. She drew her gun and held it too his head… it was unloaded. "You really are crazy; that was just plain stupid."

"No, what you're doing is stupid." He grabbed her arms and flipped her over the couch and got on top of her. He knocked the gun out of her hand and pinned her down. She looked at him smiling and biting her lip. "Not a good plan on your part."

"Yeah, I guess not. It did get you where I want you." She pulled herself up and kissed him. He immediately responded to the kiss and unpinned her. She hesitantly brought her hand up and grabbed his tie. She yanked it, loosening it. She quickly made work of getting rid of it. She threw it to the side and wrapped her arms around his neck. She snaked a hand down his chest and began to work on the buttons of his shirt. When three buttons were popped, Elliot pulled away.

"No, that's not happening." He got off of her and Melanie sat up.

"Elliot, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter with you? What is this that's happening here? I don't understand you right now. Why are you doing this?"

"Elliot, I've had so much heartbreak in my lifetime to LAST a lifetime. I need some happiness. Elliot, please, you're the only one that can help me."

"Melanie, I can't do that to you. You're fifteen. This may sound really selfish but I'm not getting arrested and thrown in jail for statutory rape." Melanie got closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No one will find out. Please Elliot." He sighed.

"If we do this, this has to stay between us." Melanie nodded. "Not right now though, this conversation just completely killed the mood." Melanie laughed and hugged him. Elliot hugged her back hoping that this one night wouldn't result in anything that would hurt both of them. Melanie pulled away and let go of him. Elliot went over to get her gun. He lifted it up and opened it. He looked at her like he was her boss. "This thing is supposed to be loaded at all times. You know that!"

"So it isn't loaded for the first time ever. So what? I didn't need it and if I did, I would have made sure it was loaded. I thought I had at least one bullet left. Calm down Elliot." Elliot sighed and gave it back to her. She placed it on the table next to the couch. "How about lunch, I'm starving." Elliot smiled and went into the kitchen to get the phone.

"How does Chinese sound?" Melanie moaned with delight.

"Perfect. I haven't had that in a while. Can I get chicken and broccoli with chopsticks and extra soy sauce?"

"I think we can manage that." He dialed the phone and ordered the food. Within thirty minutes, it arrived and they ate while watching TV. "What happens when you get home after work?"

"No one's there. My mom kind of moved away two months ago. Steve comes everyday to check on me and make sure I'm okay. I told him that I was staying with you last night and tonight. He's been helping me move into my brother's place and hasn't said a word to my mother."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. How do you survive on your own?"

"I know how to cook and Steve sends me money ever month to pay the bills. I took this internship so I could get out of the house."

"I don't know what I should feel more; the sadness for you or the hatred for your mother. What kind of mother just packs up and leaves her child?"

"She asked me if I wanted to go, but I told her I had too many friends to leave here. She said it was my choice and left."

"What about that ex-boyfriend of yours?"

"His name is Daniel. He's a junior and seventeen. When we met, he was really nice. He asked me out on a date and we had a nice time. The next day at school, he asked me to be his girlfriend. We dated for about seven months. We just broke up two months ago."

"Mind if I ask why?" Melanie had tears streaming down her face as if a dam just broke from a river. Elliot quickly wrapped an arm around her. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have too."

"No I have to tell someone. I'm pregnant and he's the father."

"That's why he broke up with you?"

"No, it's why I broke up with him. This baby wasn't my idea, neither was it to sleep with him. He raped me!" Melanie screamed the last part and broke down in sobs. Elliot brought her into his arms as she cried into his chest.

"Why didn't you report it?"

"I wanted to. I was going to but he found out and he beat me. He told me that if I ever thought about telling the police again, he'd kill me and the baby. I wasn't going to put my baby's life in danger." Elliot rubbed her back and held her close.

"He won't touch you or your baby. I swear on my life." Elliot told her sternly.

~Christmas Day~

Melanie finished drying her hair and walked out of her bathroom. The doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"NO WAY!" She yelled to her empty house. She threw to door open and jumped into her visitor's arms. "I can't believe you're here."

"How can I stay away from you?" The man asked. Melanie withdrew herself from him and just looked at him.

"I just can't believe this. I thought you left the country."

"I did and then I thought about it. I decided there's no other place I'd rather be than right here. With you."

"Yeah, but Jack there's a problem with that. You see, I've met someone else." Jack looked at her and breathed deeply.

"Oh, well does he treat you right?" Melanie nodded. "I'm happy for you. I really am, I'll leave now so you can get back to your favorite holiday. Merry Christmas Melanie."

"Merry Christmas Jack." They hugged and he left. Melanie breathed heavily and ran to her room. This was the night that her fantasy was going to come true. Elliot was coming over without his kids and they would be completely alone. She pulled out a box from the back of the closet and opened it. Inside there was a sexy outfit that had close to nothing to it. She dressed in it and put on a long bathrobe. The doorbell rang and she smiled as she went to answer it. She opened the door and smiled at Elliot. "Come on in. Just give me a minute." She hurried into the bathroom and applied her make-up. She went back to the living room and went into the kitchen. She checked on the dinner and grabbed a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. She went outside to the dining room. "Wine?"

"Not while you're pregnant."

"My doctor says it's fine to have one or two drinks of light things. I just can't have strong stuff. In other words wine and champagne are fine but no vodka." Melanie said with a smirk. Elliot nodded. Melanie poured two glasses and handed one to Elliot. "Merry Christmas." She said softly.

"Merry Christmas." They each took a sip. Elliot looked at the bottle. "2003, where'd you get this?"

"My mom's old wine cellar. She's got everything down there, wines from '95 to now. One thing to love from my mom." Melanie responded as she took another sip. "Better check on dinner." She went into the kitchen and took the turkey out of the oven. As she was putting the corn in a bowl, Elliot came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She dropped the bag when he took her hands in his and started to kiss her neck. She dipped her head back and it landed on his shoulder. She took one hand out of his and placed on the opposite side of his head. She gasped when she felt him nip her neck. He turned her around and connected their lips. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up. He held her against a wall as he kissed her. He kissed her neck and Melanie pushed his jacket off his shoulders. She made quick work of his tie and yanked it off of him. She threw it into the living room. He attacked her lips again. She started undoing the buttons of his shirt and pushed it off of him. Elliot picked up Melanie and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and stepped back to look at her. He took hold of the tie of her robe and opened it and took it off of her. His eyes widened at what she had on under the robe. He braced his hands on either side of her and leaned in.

"Sexist pregnant girl I've ever met!" He attacked her lips and palmed her breasts through the material. Melanie moaned into Elliot's mouth. Elliot lost control for a quick second and ripped the outfit off of her. She lay on the bed with Elliot's face on her chest kissing his way down. She arched her back with every kiss. He stopped at her panties and after receiving a nod ripped them from her body. Melanie sat up on her knees. She started to kiss Elliot's chest and pulled him down on the bed. She straddled him and pulled his pants down. Her heart began to race. She grasped his boxers and pulled them down. Elliot reached up and stroked her hair. He flipped them over and was now on top of her. He caressed the side of her face. "You still have time to back out."

"Absolutely not. I've been waiting for this." Elliot slowly entered her and she started to moan loudly. "Elliot! It's okay, go faster, please." Elliot gladly obeyed. Melanie moaned loudly as she came within ten minutes. Elliot followed suit. He rolled off her and lay at her side. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them over them. Melanie scooted closer to Elliot and put her head on his chest and toyed with the short hair there. Elliot wrapped an arm around her. "El, this has been the best Christmas ever."

"It's about to get better or worse considering how you're about to take this next statement." He leaned down and captured her lips with his in a short kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. No one has to know but us." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Melanie jumped from the bed and just threw her bathrobe on. She peaked out the peep hole and widened her eyes. She sprinted to her room and told Elliot to grab his clothes and get in the bathroom. She ran to the door and opened it after making sure Elliot was safe in the bathroom. "Steve, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, sweetie. Here you go." He gave her two presents. "One's from your mother and one's from me."

"Thanks and tell mom thanks too, I guess." Melanie replied as she put the gifts on the kitchen table. "How's your Christmas going so far?"

"Good, I gave your mom the ring. She loved it." Melanie nodded. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just… you know. Anyway, are you cooking for mom?"

"You know your mother; she doesn't let anyone in that kitchen. By the way, here you go. There's an extra 500 dollars in there for you."

"Thanks. I can't believe this. Steve I have to tell you something, but you have to swear not to freak out." Steve nodded. "I was raped about five months ago and I'm pregnant." Steve starred at her and then shook his head.

"Do you plan on keeping it?"  
"Her. I plan on keeping her. I already have a name. Ariella Olivia Falconari."

"That's beautiful. I love it. Is this apartment big enough?"

"Yeah, it's fine. With my internship I'll be able to pay for the crib, changing table, diapers, wipes, all the big things. Daycare is a bit of a stretch, but I'll manage."

"Okay, you call me if you need anything. I've got to get back. Love you."

"Love you too. See you next year." Steve left and after hearing his car drive away, she called Elliot out. She went over to the table and started to open the presents. She opened Steve's first. He gave her a new cashmere sweater and a sapphire ring. She opened her mother's as Elliot came behind her. She opened the card and read it.

_My dearest Melanie_

_ I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you and never allowed you to meet your father. Believe it or not, you have met him now. After finding out that you had taken an internship at SVU, I feel you should know. Donald Cragen isn't only your boss… he's your father. It was wild time in my life and I met him at bar and then you came along. He's only met you once, when you were born. Enclosed in the bag is a picture of him holding you in the hospital. I love you Melanie. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year._

_Love Mom_

Melanie started to fall from shock, but Elliot quickly caught her. He glanced at the letter reading it quickly. His eyes widened and he looked at Melanie and saw she had a blank look on her face.

"Melanie?" Melanie didn't answer him, just stared off into space. "Melanie, you okay?" Melanie came out of her trance and got out of Elliot's arms.

"He's my dad." She ripped through the bag and took out the picture. It was taken from a side view. It was Cragen holding Melanie was she was born. She saw something else in the bag. She took it out and it was her birth certificate. It was from the hospital. She covered her mouth with her hand as she looked at it. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Cragen's number.

"Cragen."

"Cap, it's Melanie. I have to ask you a question. Are you my father?" There was silence. "Captain!"

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out. How did you find out?"

"My mother sent me a gift with a letter, picture, and my birth certificate. Why didn't you tell me when you met me?"

"Look it's a long story so I'll be over soon and explain everything." Melanie's ear was met with the dial tone. She put her phone down and turned to Elliot.

"Well?"

"He's coming over to explain everything to me. I guess this isn't the best Christmas ever." Melanie said with a sigh. Elliot hugged her as she wiped a tear away.

"I have a question for you. How are you going to support this baby?"

"I'll find a way." Melanie said while walking to her room to get dressed. She pulled on her underwear and bra. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a nice blouse. She put on her new Uggs and went out the living room. She saw the wine and quickly corked it and put it away. As she finished, the doorbell rang. Elliot snuck into the bedroom before Melanie could protest. Melanie quickly answered it and Cragen walked in. "Okay "captain" time to start talking." Melanie said with her arms crossed.

"First off, calm down. I was going to tell you but then something happened. The real reason I went to the PCPD was to find you. I knew that you went with your brother to work all the time and I wanted to see what you could do. I offered you the internship so I could get to know you better. Melanie, I've missed fifteen years of your life, I don't plan to miss anymore. Please, let me be your father." Melanie stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"I've been told that my father never wanted me." Cragen walked over to her and cupped her face.

"I never stopped. I've wanted to be part of your life, but your mother pushed me away." His eyes wandered off to the picture behind Melanie. He went over and picked it up. "The greatest day of my life. Your mom called me and said that my daughter was just born. I couldn't believe it, I rushed to the hospital and then I saw you. You were wrapped in a light pink blanket. The nurse held you up for me to see; I could swear you smiled at me. I went to see your mother and she smiled at me. The nurse brought you in and handed you to me. Your mother handed her a camera and she took a picture. That's the only picture I have of you." Melanie looked at Cragen as he put the picture down and turned toward her. Melanie had tears in her eyes.

"So my mom lied to me my whole life? Great, my mother doesn't even trust me enough to tell me the truth." The tears disappeared and anger took over. She walked over to the table and took the letter that her mother had given her. She looked at her with her hands shaking. Elliot peaked out of the bedroom. Melanie screamed and ripped it up. She let the scraps of paper fall to the floor. Tears of anger fell from her eyes. She grabbed a picture of her and her mother and smashed it on the floor. She threw many other pictures on the floor before Cragen grabbed her from behind and held her to him as she cried hard. Melanie fell to the floor; Cragen just continued to hold her.

"I'm so sorry Melanie." Cragen whispered as he stroked her hair. He turned her around and she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"I hate her!" She screamed against his chest. Cragen continued to rub her back and hug her as she hit his back in frustration. Elliot came out into the room and knelt beside them. "She's a bitch! I hate her! I wish she would have died in that fire years ago!"

"You don't mean that. Just calm down, Melanie." Cragen said as he tried to calm her down. He rubbed her back and shushed her. Melanie calmed herself done and felt embarrassed for breaking down like that in front of her captain; her father or not.

Melanie leaned against Elliot on the couch as silent tears fell from her eyes. Cragen sat next to them and couldn't help but feel guilty. He was the reason Melanie was so upset. He sighed and Melanie looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Melanie. If I had fought harder for you this would have never happened." Melanie sighed and took his hand in hers.

"It's not your fault that mom is a fucking bitch. I do want you to be part of my life. I guess now is as great a time as any to tell you this." She glanced at Elliot and he nodded before taking her hand in his. "I'm pregnant. I was raped and this baby is the product." Cragen's face fell into a deep anger. He barely knew Melanie but just knowing that she was his daughter and this happened to her, made his blood boil. Melanie opened her mouth, but Elliot covered it.

"Don't you dare apologize. This isn't your fault I've told you that, how many times." Elliot said. He uncovered her mouth and held her to him.

"Who did this to you?!"

"Please, just don't make me tell it again."

"Melanie tell me!"

"Daddy please!" Melanie shouted without meaning to call him "daddy". Cragen looked at her and sighed. He closed his eyes and breathed out.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me right now, but at least tell me how far along you are."

"Between four and five months." Cragen nodded. "I want to keep her." Melanie felt Elliot's hand tighten around hers.

"And I'll help her." Cragen looked at him and nodded. "Do you want to file charges?"

"No, I can't. Elliot, you know I can't. I'm not putting my daughter's life in danger." Melanie cried with tears streaming down her cheeks. Elliot completely forgot that Cragen was sitting right next to them. He cupped her face and wiped away her tears. He gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Calm down, everything's going to be fine. If you don't want to file charges, I can't make you. Right now, all I want you to do is calm down. This stress is not going to help the baby." Melanie breathed deeply. "Okay, everything will be just fine. I promise." Melanie rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Cragen didn't even bother to ask what was going on, he knew. He knew IAB would have his ass, but he decided to turn the other cheek. He wanted Melanie to be happy and obviously she was with Elliot.

~2 months later~

Melanie is now seven months pregnant and surprisingly happy. Elliot comes over every day after work and Cragen makes sure that she has everything she needs. He put her on maturity leave so nothing happens to her or the baby. Melanie sat in her house extremely bored. She knew that Cragen was only looking out for her, but she wanted to do something. Elliot walked through the door.

"Finally! Oh my God; I'm so bored! There's nothing to do around here." Melanie moaned. Elliot laughed and kissed her forehead. "Don't kiss me like that. I feel like one of your kids." Elliot grinned and kissed her cheek. "Better. But you still missed." Elliot smiled and rolled his eyes. He cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. "Finally, I've been waiting for you to kiss me." Elliot smiled, took off his jacket, and hung it on the hook. Melanie sat on the couch and propped her feet up. "I hate being pregnant."

"Ha, wait until the birth. You'll hate that more." Melanie gave him a death glare.

"Yea thanks!"

"You always told me to tell you the truth." Elliot told her, took his feet in his lap, and rubbed them. Melanie closed her eyes and relaxed. "How's the baby?" Melanie opened her eyes and rubbed her bulging stomach.

"Bored and wearing mommy out. I can't wait for this kid to be born. I'm going out of my mind. Elliot laughed and patted her leg.

"You're dad talked to me today." Melanie craned her neck up to look at me, urging him to go on. "He told me that the only reason he's not arresting me for statutory rape is because you seem happy. He told me that if you seem unhappy at all, then he'll arrest me in a heartbeat."

"He will too. He's not kidding." Melanie pulled her feet from Elliot's lap, put them on the floor, and sat in Elliot's lap. She put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her hand up in his tie. "I am happy; more than have been in a long… long time. It's all thanks to you." Melanie smiled at him before kissing him. Elliot smiled against her lips when he felt a yank from his tie. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and wrapped his arm tightly around her. Melanie broke the kiss and smiled at him. "Baby's hungry and so am I." She hopped off his lap and went into the kitchen. She opened and closed some cabinets. "UGH! I have no food."

"I've been telling you that since you were five months in." Elliot said coming in. He had removed his tie and unbuttoned his top buttons. Melanie turned to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did that same with her waist.

"I'll just have to have something else." She whispered seductively. Elliot groaned when he felt her lips on his. He took her shoulders and gently pushed her back.

"You heard the doctor, no sexual activity WHAT SO EVER until the baby's born." Melanie's mood swings took over. She yanked her hands back and stomped on his foot. Elliot pinched his lips and groaned in pain. "Do whatever you want but I'm not putting you and the baby at risk." Melanie pouted, crossed her arms over her chest, and turned around. Elliot chuckled and followed her. "What you want for dinner? I'll go pick something up."

"Chinese." Melanie answered simply.

"Okay anything specific?" Melanie shook her head. "Okay, see you in a bit." He went over to the couch and kissed her. "Love you."

"Love you too." Melanie relaxed on the couch and as soon as she put her head back, there was a knock on the door. "UGH! WHO IS IT?"

"Your father." Cragen said through the door. Melanie got up and opened the door.

"Sorry Daddy." She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you sweetheart. Elliot's not here?" He asked coming into the apartment.

"He left to get food, baby got hungry, as did mommy." Cragen nodded understanding. "Want to stay for dinner? I'm sure Elliot's going to be bringing a lot of food."

"Love too, but I can't. I've got some DD5's to finish at the office. Which reminds me, I want your entire plan for the birth by tomorrow." Melanie sighed and nodded. "Okay, just came over to make sure you were okay?" He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too." With that Cragen left. Melanie sat down and started to relax. She must have fallen asleep because next thing she knew Elliot was shaking her awake. "Sorry, must have fallen asleep. You get food?" Elliot nodded. Melanie smiled, kissed him, and then ran to the kitchen. Both of them, got plates and whatever they wanted and went into the living room. Melanie cuddled against Elliot as they watched TV enjoying a nice quiet night.

Melanie groaned in pain as she lay in the hospital bed with Elliot behind her. She held onto his hand and squeezed it when a contraction hit. Melanie screamed in pain as another contraction ripped through her body. Melanie had tears threatening to spill over and stream down her face.

"It's okay. You're going to be fine. Just think of the baby." Elliot kissed her head. The doctor walked in and checked her.

"Okay, Melanie just a few more minutes." Just then, Dante walked in. "Sir, who are you?"

"Her brother, Dante." The nurse nodded and left the room.

"You want me to leave?" Elliot asked her.

"Just for a minute, please." Elliot nodded. He kissed her head and left. Melanie adjusted herself on the bed. "Hey."

"Hey, you being strong?" Melanie nodded. She reached her hand out. Dante came over and sat down. Melanie grasped his hand and smiled. "I'm proud of you. I know I could never do what you're doing. You just stay strong. I'm sorry I haven't been there enough in your life."

"Dante, I'm in labor, not dying." She said with a laugh. Dante chuckled and kissed her hand. Melanie gripped his as another contraction ripped through her body. Elliot and Kelly came in.

"Okay Melanie, this it. The next contraction, I need to you to bear down and push. You can do it." Melanie nodded while exhaling a shaky breath. Elliot came over, got in the bed behind her, and took the hand Dante wasn't holding.

"Both your fathers are outside." Elliot said. Melanie looked at him.

"Steve and Cragen?" Elliot nodded. Melanie smiled with newly found strength.

"Okay, Melanie, ready," Elliot got on the bed and let her rest against him, "one, two," She gripped Elliot and Dante's hands, "three, push." She took a deep breath and pushed with all her might. "Good girl, good girl, you're doing so well." Suddenly, she felt a burning sensation in her lower body. Tears pricked her eyes. "It's okay, sweetie, that's what's suppose to happen. Okay, breathe sweetie." Melanie stopped pushing and took several deep breathes. "You are doing so well honey. If you give me one more big push like the last one, the head will be out." Melanie nodded as she felt Elliot kiss her hand. "Okay, ready, push." Melanie pushed with all her might again and screamed when she felt the head slip out. "Good girl, good girl, keep pushing, the head's out." Melanie continued to push. "That's it that's it!" Suddenly, the sound of crying was heard. Melanie flung herself into Elliot's chest. Elliot smiled and kissed her head. "Okay Melanie, you just have to do the afterbirth and you can relax." Melanie gave a weak/strong push and was finally able to relax. The nurse cut the umbilical cord, wrapped the baby in a blanket, and handed it to Melanie. Melanie took one look at the blanket and tears flowed out of her eyes when she saw the blanket was pink. Kelly quietly backed out to give them privacy.

"A girl. Elliot, I have a daughter."

"I know, I'm so proud of you. You did excellent." Elliot said happily as he pressed a hard kiss to her temple. Dante smiled as he gently ran a hand over his niece's head.

"Would you like to hold her Dante?" Dante slowly nodded and gently took her into his arms. Just then, Steve and Cragen walked in. "Hey guys." Melanie said happily. "Dante, show them my girl." Dante moved his arms so Steve and Cragen could see the baby. Steve knelt down.

"She's beautiful Melanie. Kelly said you did great." Steve gently kissed the baby's head and then kissed Melanie's head. Cragen had to admit to himself that it was hard to watch this man he didn't know kiss the daughter he never knew.

"Dad, come see your granddaughter." Melanie said as she sighed and leaned more into Elliot who wrapped his arms around her. Cragen slowly walked over to Dante and looked at the small bundle in his arms. He ever so slowly gently ran a hand over the small child's head. He felt tears prick his eyes. "Dad," Cragen looked up. "Would you like to hold her?" Cragen shook his head. "Come on dad, Dante let him hold her." Dante nodded and gently placed the baby in the captain's arms. Cragen smiled down at the baby in his arms. His granddaughter. He walked closer to Melanie and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad I found out the truth."

"Me too. So what name did you pick?" Melanie looked at Elliot and smiled. Elliot smiled as well. Melanie reached for her daughter and she gently held her in her arms.

"After careful consideration, I- we've chosen… Ariella Olivia…" She looked up at Elliot who nodded. She smiled even wider. "Stabler." She looked back at Elliot who claimed her lips with his own. Melanie kissed him back raised a hand to caress the side of face while he cupped the back of her head. Cragen shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. Elliot and Melanie broke apart. "Sorry Daddy." Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Olivia, Casey, Munch, Fin, and Melinda filed in. Soon after them, Elliot's kids came in. "Hey guys." Olivia sat down on the foot of the bed and looked at the baby in Melanie's arms. Elliot looked at her and saw that she was trying to seem happy for Melanie. "Would you like to hold her Olivia?" Liv looked at her then nodded. Melanie leaned over and handed the baby over to Olivia. Liv couldn't help but smile as she looked at Melanie's daughter. She looked closer at the baby's eyes.

"Melanie, what color eyes does the father have?"

"Blue, why?" Olivia smiled and started to silently laugh.

"You mind as of just slept with Elliot. This little miracle has blue eyes."

"Awesome, she fits in with the rest of the family." Maureen said with a smile. She looked at the little girl. "She's beautiful Melanie. She's looks so much like you." Maureen cooed over the child. "We missed the name. What's her name?" Melanie looked at Elliot.

"She's your daughter. Tell her the name."

"Ariella Olivia Stabler." Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie all beamed.

"Just so you know dad, I'm absolutely cool with my step-mom being someone younger than me." Kathleen said.

"Whoa whoa hold up. No one said anything about marriage." Elliot said trying to calm his own nerves.

"Well, yeah, obviously not now. I mean Captain Cragen isn't going to let you marry his daughter when she fifteen. But when she turns eighteen, he has no say, no offense Captain Cragen, but then you'll be free to marry her. That's only three years away. Be strong Dad." Dickie said. Elliot sent him a silent warning. "I get it, backing off."

"Only a better note, where's Eli?" Melanie said trying to defuse the situation.

"Kathy's bringing him. He was napping when we called." Munch piped in. Olivia handed the baby to Melanie and smiled.

"As much as I hate to do this, I have to go. I have a date tonight I have to get ready for." Olivia congratulated Melanie and left. Melanie turned to Elliot.

"Go find out what's going on with her. I'll be fine." Elliot kissed her then left the room after getting out of the bed. Lizzie hopped up on the bed along with Maureen and Kathleen. Casey and Melinda turned to the guys.

"Okay, time for girls to get together. Guys have to leave and yes that means you Captain and Dickie." Casey said to them. All the guys, feeling defeated, left the room. Casey and Melinda sat in chairs on either side of the bed. "Okay, boys gone, check. Now we have to come up with a plan to make sure Melanie keeps Elliot."

"Girls, can we not do this now? I'm really tired and I know Ariella is too. Look, we are thinking way too far into the future. I mean think about, what are the odds that Elliot and I will stay together." Just then, Kathy walked in with Eli in her arms. "Hi Kathy, HI ELI." Eli jumped from Kathy's arms and ran over to the bed. Kathleen reached down and picked him up. She kept him in her lap so he wouldn't hurt Melanie or Ariella. "Eli, want to see the baby?" Eli nodded and tried to crawl towards her. "It's okay Kathleen, you can let him go." Kathleen released him and he went closer Melanie. He looked at the little girl in Melanie's arms.

"She little." Everyone smiled and some laughed.

"Yes, she is. You were little once, even smaller."

"Nu uh!"

"Oh yes you were."

"She gunna get big?"

"Yes, she's going to grow up and be a big girl just like Mommy, and Mo, and Katie, and Lizzie."

"And you, and Livvy!" Melanie smiled and ruffled his blonde curls.

"Yes and me and Livvy."

"Where baby come from?" Eli asked innocently like most children do when they first ask that question. Melanie froze she didn't know what to tell him.

"Well, she came from my tummy."

"How she get there?" Melanie didn't know how to answer that.

"Well, um, the stork put her there." Eli nodded even though Melanie was sure he had no idea what she was talking about. "Now that that's taken care of, I think Ariella and I could use a nap."

"Ariella's way ahead of you, Melanie." Maureen commented. Melanie looked down and saw her daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms. She gave a small giggle before handing her to Casey who put her in the hospital crib. Melanie adjusted herself in the bed and got comfortable. Eli made his way into her lap and lay down on her. "Eli, come on, you can't lie on Melanie."

"No, he's fine Mo. He's not crushing me, it's okay." She wrapped her arms around Eli who made himself more comfortable and now had his head on her chest. Melanie closed her eyes and relaxed.

"I'll come by later and get him." Kathy said before leaving. Everyone decided to leave as well. Melanie soon fell asleep after the door was closed. Twenty minutes later, Elliot came back and stopped when he saw Melanie and Eli asleep. He snapped a picture just before taking a look into the hospital crib and smiling down at the miracle. He gently ran a hand over Ariella's head. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You have no idea how lucky you are princess. You have the best mommy in whole world. I'll try and be a good daddy." He crossed his arms and leaned on the side of the crib. "You want to know a secret? I have no idea what I'm doing here. I know one thing for certain; I'm utterly and completely in love with your mommy. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. What you think I should do?" Ariella just looked at him while moving her arms. Elliot smiled. "I knew I could count on you." He kissed her head again before moving to the bed. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Melanie's. "I love you so much; never ever doubt my love for you." He whispered to her sleeping form. He moved to the couch and lay down on it. Before falling asleep, he thought of how lucky he is to have Melanie in his life.

Melanie woke up and looked at the clock. It read 8:30p.m. She groaned silently, looking down she saw that Eli was still asleep. She gently shook him and he woke up.

"Hey sleepy-head." Eli looked over at the couch and pointed.

"Daddy, sleepy-head." Melanie looked over and had to cover her mouth the muffle her laughs at Elliot sprawled out on the couch. She reached for her cell phone and quickly snapped a picture. Just after that, her phone started to ring. She looked at the number and didn't recognize it.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart." Her mother's voice came through the phone.

"Mom? Why are you calling from a different number?"

"I had to switch your father kept calling me." Melanie rolled her eyes. _Typical mother, when things get tough, she runs._ "Anyway, I had to make sure for myself. Steve said you had a baby. Tell me he's lying and you're not a little tramp." Melanie was taken aback.

"No mother I'm not a little tramp but I did have a baby."

"No sweetheart no, how could you do this; did you learn nothing from my stories about Dante?" Melanie was fuming now.

"Did Steve tell how I got the baby in the first place?" Elliot woke up to the sound of Melanie yelling. Eli was clinging to her. She unconsciously ran a hand over Eli's hair and pulled him close.

"Just that you were raped, but the way you were dressing, I say you were asking for it." Melanie's eyes watered up and the tears overflowed going down her cheeks like rivers. Elliot hopped from the couch and ripped the phone out of Melanie's hand.

"Who is this?"

"No no, who is this and why are you on my daughter's phone?"

"Someone you don't have to worry about. This conversation is over."

"Who do you think you are? I'm her mother."

"HER FIANCE! I WIN!" Elliot shut the phone not even realizing what he had just said. He looked back at Melanie who still had Eli in her lap and eyes closed to stop the tears. "What did she say to you?"

"Steve told her I had Ariella. She told me to tell her that he was lying and I wasn't a little tramp. I told her I wasn't a tramp but I did have a baby. She then asked me how I could do that and asked if I learned anything from Dante. I asked her if Steve told her how I got the baby in the first place. She said that he told her I was raped…" She took a deep breath. "Then she said the way I was dressing I was asking for it." Elliot got into the bed with her and wrapped her up in his arms. She cried into his chest as Eli hugged her too.

"Do not listen to her. No one and I mean no one asks to be raped. You are a wonderful girl and you do not dress the way your mother thinks you do." He gently kissed her forehead. He turned his head to Eli. "Hey buddy. You know when I came in here you were asleep. When did you get here?"

"Before naptime." Eli responded.

"Well, I guess it's good you slept with Melanie huh?"

"Yeah, I like it when she sleep with me." Eli said as he held onto Melanie tighter. Elliot smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Who brought you here?"

"Mommy." Eli said. Elliot nodded and turned to Melanie who still had her eyes closed but he knew she wasn't sleeping. He gently leaned down kissed her lips. He was surprised when Melanie immediately started to kiss him back. She placed both her hands on his neck and kissed back with all the passion she could muster up. She felt Elliot smile against her lips. They pulled apart when they heard a "ewww" come from Eli. Melanie laughed.

"Do you want a kiss too?" Eli nodded. "Alright then." Melanie took a deep breath and kissed his cheek multiple times. Eli erupted in laughter. Elliot smiled at them. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Melanie said through a laugh. Kathy walked through the door and stopped when she saw the sight; Elliot and Melanie laughing with her son. _Hers _and _Elliot's son_. "Oh hi Kathy."

"Hi Mommy." Eli called from the bed.

"I came here to pick him up. He's been here a while already." She reached from Eli who clung to Melanie. "Let's go Eli, Mommy's tired and you should be too."

"Kathy, he just woke up. I'll bring him to your house later." Elliot said. He wanted to spend some time with his son since he never sees him.

"No Elliot, you never came home before so I do not trust you with my son."

"_Our son_, Kathy. I think you always miss that little detail."

"Yea well, he doesn't even see you as a father. He never sees you so as far as he's concerned, he doesn't have one. Now Eli, I'm not going to tell you again. Let's go!" Eli clung to Melanie even tighter when Kathy yelled. "Okay that's it, let's go." She ripped him away from Melanie and he started to cry.  
Elliot took his son out of Kathy's arms and gave him back to Melanie. She wrapped her arms around the young boy.

"Leave now." Elliot told his ex-wife. He escorted Kathy out of the room while Melanie soothed Eli.

"Has she always been so wonderful?" Melanie asked sarcastically. Elliot smirked.

"Not even as a teenager when we had Maureen." Melanie giggled. The giggle that Elliot loved. "Anyway, it's almost nine o'clock and you have yet to eat. So, what do you want me to get you?" Melanie sighed for a moment than took a look at Eli. He was silently lying next to her with his head against her side.

"I'd really like a cheeseburger, but they suck here. I'll take um, I guess, the chicken nuggets with do." Elliot got onto the bed.

"Would you like cheeseburger?"

"El, they suck here."

"I'll go out and get you something. Is that what you want?" Melanie nodded. "Okay, that's all I needed to hear. You want something special too buddy?" He asked Eli.

"Nuggets!" Elliot smiled and kissed his son's head. He looked back over at Melanie. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. He pulled away so his lips were hovering over hers.

"I love you." Melanie smiled and quickly kissed him again.

"I love you too. Now Eli and I are hungry so don't take too long or we might miss you too much." Elliot smiled, grabbed his keys, and left.

A couple of days later, Melanie and Ariella were cleared to go home. Elliot took out the video camera and taped everything. The first thing was Melanie getting Ariella dressed to come home. Melanie held up a light pink dress with white trimmings along with white stocking, white booties, and bonnet. She was already dressed in a pink onsie. Melanie rubbed her belly and kissed her forehead.

"Here's the beautiful baby Ariella." Elliot said from behind the camera. "She's getting ready to come home with her Mommy and Daddy." Melanie took the stockings and started to put them on her. Ariella's arms started to shake from being cold.

"Oh I know sweetheart, we are going get you warm in a second okay?" Melanie cooed to her daughter. She got the stockings on her and rolled them so they wouldn't fall off. "You're looking so pretty." Melanie took the dress and started to put it on her. "Where's Ariella's face?"

"Where'd my princess go? There she is." Melanie pulled the dress away from Ariella's face. "Um, Melanie, I think her hand's in the wrong spot." He commented when he saw that Ariella's hand was in the neck hole.

"What did you do sweetie? We'll fix that." Melanie cooed as she tried to get Ariella's hand out of the neck hole. "Okay, there we go. Now, let's get you dressed." Melanie got her hands through the sleeves and then put the booties on. She gently placed the bonnet on her head and tied it loosely. Elliot zoomed in and smiled.

"Ariella, you look so pretty."

"She looks like Mommy, so of course she's pretty." Melanie said with a smirk. Elliot moved the camera to face Melanie.

"She certainly does get her looks from you." Elliot said with a smile and turned the camera back to Ariella. "Okay, I think it's time to bring this little girl home." Melanie smiled as Elliot turned off the camera and went over to stand next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss. "Let's get both of you home." Within an hour, Melanie and Elliot had Ariella in the apartment. Elliot pulled out the camera and taped Melanie bringing Ariella in. "You're home now princess." Melanie sat the carrier on the couch on plopped down next to it.

"El, please, turn it off. A camera my in face is the last thing I want or need right now." Elliot turned it off before sitting next to her. "Sorry, I'm just really tired." She leaned her head on Elliot's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her.

"You're doing better than Kathy. When she had the kids, she wanted nothing to do with me for about three months." Melanie looked up at him and smiled.

"Now, how could she not want anything to do with someone as wonderful as you? The big question is how she could have let you go." Elliot smiled and connected their lips.

"Does it matter? Because we're divorced I got to meet you, we had a chance to fall in love, and we got each other to ourselves. Then of course, we get to raise the little miracle in the carrier." Melanie sighed sadly and leaned on him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Are you sure you're okay with raising another guy's child?"

"Melanie, listen to me. I don't care whose child Ariella is. She's yours I know that for sure, that's all matters. I told you I would help you. I intend to keep that promise." Melanie sighed and kissed him. "Do you have any idea how much I love you Melanie?" Elliot asked after breaking the kiss.

"Probably almost as much as I love you." Just then, Ariella started to cry. "Someone's hungry or needs a clean diaper." Melanie unbuckled and picked her up. She wrinkled her nose and laughed. "Or both." Melanie carried Ariella into the nursery and started to change her. After changing her, she went into the kitchen and started to make a bottle. Walking into the living room, she saw Elliot smiling down at the video camera. "Hey Elliot." He looked up at her. "Do you think you hold her while I make the bottle?"

"Absolutely." He got up and took Ariella from her arms. "Come here princess, come to Daddy." Melanie smiled and thought

_This is how it's supposed to be._

~3 months later~

Ariella lay on her back babbling happily as Elliot lay next to her propped up on one elbow. He smiled down at her and tickled her belly causing her to erupt in laughter. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. His heart warmed every time he saw her smile. Meanwhile, Melanie was talking to Cragen on the phone.

"Dad, come on, you promised you'd be here for this."

"I know sweetheart and I'm so sorry. I just can't disappoint the police chief." Melanie ran a hand down her face trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes and being in her voice.

"I understand, listen I've have to go. Elliot and I are taking Ariella out for a spring walk. I'll talk to you later, love you."

"I love you too." Cragen told her before she hung up. Melanie wiped a few tears that fell from her eyes just as Elliot came in.

"Okay, this little girl is ready to go." He took in Melanie's face. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"My dad can't make the ceremony." She said crossing her arms. Elliot wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close. "Well at least the rest of the squad and Casey will be there. Did you hear that we're getting two more detectives?"

"No, but I don't think they'll be here before the ceremony."

"They're coming tomorrow and the ceremony is in two weeks." Elliot shrugged at kissed her head. "Anyway, let's have some special time with our girl." Elliot's face beamed when she said _our girl._ She had just admitted that she was Elliot's as well. "Yes, I did just say _our girl_, she's yours as well. You're going to be her daddy." Elliot spun her so she was facing him and kissed her hard. The next day, the squad was introduced to the two new detectives.

"This is Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins. They'll be filling in for Elliot and Melanie while they're away and then starting full time when they get back. Amaro you're with Benson and Rollins you're with Tutuola. Okay, get to work." Cragen left the squad room and went to his office. As soon as he was at his desk, he picked up a picture of Melanie at her last school photo. He smiled and traced his finger along her face. Outside, Melanie came in carrying Ariella's baby carrier. She said hi to the detectives then entered her Dad's office.

"Hey Dad." She went over to the desk and placed the carrier on the desk and unstrapped Ariella. She picked up her daughter and walked around to Cragen. "Hey, look it's Grandpa. Give Grandpa a smile, Rellie. Come on sweetie." She cooed to her daughter. Ariella's lips twitched and then turned into a smile. Melanie's face lit up with a smile as did Cragen's. "Want to hold her?" Cragen nodded and held out his arms as Melanie gently placed her pride and joy in her father's arms. Melanie sat down in a chair across from Cragen and laid her head on her fist. Her eyes started to droop and Cragen looked up. By that time, she was sound asleep in the chair. He gently placed Ariella back in the carrier and picked it up.

"Fin, can watch her for five minutes. Melanie, fell asleep and want to get her into the cribs."

"Yeah, no problem, Cap." Cragen left and went to his office. He gently put his arms under her back and knees and lifted her. Melanie stirred but didn't want up. She unconsciously put her arms around Cragen's neck. Cragen adjusted her and walked out of his office. He carried her to the cribs and placed her on one of the beds. When she was down, he unwrapped her arms and covered her with the blanket. He brushed a kiss on her forehead and smiled. She snuggled into the blanket and placed an arm under the pillow. He got up and went downstairs in time to see Fin trying to calm a screaming Ariella.

"Okay, this is getting depressing. Here, give her to me." Amanda said getting up. Fin willingly gave the screaming child to Amanda who took the pacifier from the carrier and gently put it in Ariella's mouth. She gently held it in until Ariella started to suck on it. She quieted down as Amanda gently rocked her.

"Wow, you're a natural." Nick said coming over.

"I grew up raising my little brother. I guess I picked up a few things." Amanda said smiling. Ariella looked up at Amanda and smiled behind the pacifier causing Amanda and Nick to smile. Cragen walked over and looked at Ariella. "Oh sorry, Captain Cragen. I was just trying to calm her."

"It's fine. Anyone seen Stabler?" Everyone shook her head. "When you see him, tell him I have to see him." He left the squad and went into his office. Back out in the squad room, Amanda was cooing at Ariella while everyone else tried to do work. Elliot walked into the room and saw the blonde holding his daughter. He went up to her and when he was in front of her, she looked up.

"Sorry if this sounds rude, but who are you and why are you holding my daughter?" Amanda stood up and balanced Ariella in one arm, extending the other to shake Elliot's.

"Sorry, I'm Amanda Rollins, one of the new detectives. I was holding her to calm her down because it seems Fin over there is helpless." Elliot smirked and silently laughed. "Who are you?"

"Elliot Stabler and this little girl's father." Amanda hid her shock and composed herself. "Mind if I take her?"

"Not at all." Amanda handed Ariella over to Elliot. "She's beautiful by the way."

"Thanks. Has anyone seen Melanie?"

"Don brought her up to the cribs. She crashed in his office." Fin answered.

"Finally, she hasn't slept well in at least three weeks." Everyone's eyes widened in shock. "Yeah, I know. I was thinking she needs to talk to George. I once woke up at three and she wasn't in the bed. I walked around and heard her talking to Ariella. I thought Rellie was awake but then I peeked in and she was sound asleep. I walked over to her and asked her what she doing and she said that she just had to make sure she was really here."

"That's because I keep dreaming that something's going to happen to her. Everyone in my life has either hurt me, left me, or both. My mom left me, Dante had to leave for Lulu, Dave raped me,… even my dad had to leave me because of my bitch of a mother. Everyone in my life has left; I'm just waiting for you to realize that this is a mistake and leave me too, along with Rellie." Melanie said walking down the stairs. Elliot gave Ariella to Fin and walked over to her. As soon as he was in front of her, he cupped her face.

"I'm not going anywhere. I've told you that many times. I just wish you could understand that."

"I do, it's just hard to believe is all." Elliot nodded and when he saw her smile, he too smiled, and kissed her.

Melanie woke up and smiled. Today was the day she's been looking forward to all week. Her birthday, her sixteenth birthday to be exact. She rolled over and found the bed empty. She sat up and looked around. She found a rose and note.

_ Happy Birthday, come downstairs for a surprise. Signed Elliot._ Melanie smiled and kicked off her blankets. She grabbed her robe and flung it on as she ran downstairs. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Elliot holding Ariella when a sign behind them that read: _HAPPY BRITHDAY. _In front of them was a huge cake with four candles. She walked over and kissed him before taking Ariella.

"Four candles?"

"One for this day, one for your life that you still have, one for our miracle, and one for our future." Melanie smiled with tears in her eyes. She leaned up and pecked his lips before sitting with Ariella in her lap.

"In three years we can a future if you're still up for it." Elliot took Ariella without a word and put her in her playpen. He walked back over to her and pulled her out of the chair. She looked at him confused as he knelt down on one knee. Tears began to brim her eyes because she knew exactly what he was doing.

"Melanie, you're right, we can have a future in three years; legally. That doesn't mean I can't do this." He pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it. "I know the proposal usually comes first but we're doing things out of order anyway so I thought I'd give you the ring and propose when you're eighteen." Melanie had no idea what to say. She did the only thing she could think of, she nodded. Elliot slipped the diamond ring onto her ring finger and smiled. Melanie jumped into his arms and kissed him. Elliot cupped her face and backed her into wall. He pinned her there as he continued to kiss her. He would have gone further if someone hadn't knocked on the door. He slammed his fist into the wall above Melanie's head. "Someone better be fucking dead!" He whispered harshly. Melanie smiled and kissed him again before wiggling away from him to answer the door.

"DADDY!" She cried as she jumped into Cragen's arms hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you forgot when your own birthday is." He said coming in and shutting the door. Melanie smiled.

"I remember I just didn't know you remembered."

"I may be older but I still remember my daughter's birthday. I have something for you." He handed her a key ring with one key and a remote on it.

"No way." She breathed out as she broke into a huge smile. Cragen smiled as he followed her outside along with Elliot and Ariella. Melanie hit the unlock button on her remote and saw the lights of a blue BMW light up. She squealed with delight as she jumped up and down. "You got me a BMW?!"

"Yup." Melanie ran over to Cragen and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you. I love it and you." She kissed his cheek and hugged him again. Elliot smiled as he watched the scene. Melanie let go and turned back to the car. As she placed her hand on the car, the sun caught the ring. Cragen looked closer at what the sun was reflecting off of and saw it was a ring. It took every fiber of his being not to spin around and shoot Elliot. He pushed his dislike down deep and smiled at his daughter. A dark sedan pulled up and a woman with dark brown hair got out along with a man with short lighter brown hair. "Mom?"

"Hi sweetheart. Happy birthday." Olivia said hugging her daughter. She glanced over at Elliot and saw Ariella in his arms. "Oh there she is my little grandbaby." Olivia said going over and taking the baby out Elliot's arms. Melanie got very scared until Steve went over and took Ariella out of Olivia's arms.

"Thanks Steve. What are you doing here, Mom?"

"I can't come see my daughter on her sixteenth birthday?"

"After calling me a tramp and saying I was asking to be raped three months ago, no you can't. I want you to leave right now!" The flash of anger that appeared in Don's eyes didn't go unnoticed to Melanie. She slightly raised her hand so Don could see she was fine.

"Melly, I was upset that you didn't tell me, I didn't mean anything of what I said."

"I told you not call me Melly and I don't care. You're not ruining my sixteenth birthday." Melanie turned around and went into the house. Steve followed her along with Elliot. Olivia and Don were alone.

"So you finally decided to be in your daughter's life. Good for you." Olivia said bitterly.

"Don't give me that! You pushed me away. You told me that there was no way in hell you'd let me be in her life. Now I find out fourteen years later, you abandon her to leave the state. Is this why you didn't want me around? So you could go and play around?"

"I didn't want you around because you aren't a good father!"

"I'm a better father than you are mother! At least I didn't call her and tramp or say she was asking to be raped, Olivia!"

"Have you seen the way she dresses?"

"You mean like an adult? Newsflash Falconari! Adults don't ask to be raped anymore than children do."

"You didn't see her the way she was before Dante starting bringing her to work! She was out of control! Drinking, smoking, stealing, and it's all your fault! She said that if her cop daddy didn't care about her than she doesn't care what happened to her. Then when she finally gets what she deserves, she freaks out. I'm not dealing with her anymore. Go on take care of the slut!" Don walked closer to her.

"I have never laid a hand on a woman before but so help me Olivia you call _my_ daughter a name one more time and you'll be first." Don growled in Olivia's face. Olivia pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't ever threaten me! When Steve's done with her tell him I'm waiting." Olivia got in the car and shut and locked the door. Don took a moment to collect himself then walked back into the brownstone Elliot had bought for Melanie as a baby shower gift. He walked in just as Melanie squealed.

"Mom took this from me years ago. How did you find it?" Melanie asked putting the gold locket around her neck. Don smiled when he saw it was the locket he had sent her on her ninth birthday.

"I won't get into all the details but I was going through her closet and found the box. I thought it would be only fair that you finally have it. Don, I know you would have preferred that you give it to her but-." Steve started but was cut off.

"It's fine. As long as she finally got it; I'm glad you like it."

"It's beautiful Daddy. It must have cost you a fortunate."

"No, it was nothing." Don said modestly. Melanie smiled and hugged him. Don sat next to Elliot who was holding Ariella. Elliot passed Ariella to Don and he held her close. Melanie enjoyed spending time with her family. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't know Elliot was behind her until he held a box out in front of her. She looked him and smiled. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a floor length, emerald green, strapless, sparkling dress. Melanie held it up to her and looked at herself in the mirror. She loved the way it looked. She turned around and faced Elliot who was standing behind her.

"What's this for? I love it, but it's my old size. I can't fit in this yet." Elliot rolled his eyes and turned her back to the mirror.

"I don't see how it couldn't fit. Go try it on." Melanie looked over at him then went into the bedroom. Minutes later, she exited wearing the dress. "Well, how's it fit?" Elliot asked knowingly.

"It's perfect. It's tight in all the right places. Thank you Elliot. Now, answer my other question, what is it for?"

"Your party of course. Your sweet-sixteen you thought I didn't have time to plan." Melanie's eyes filled with tears. She smiled and wiped them away. Just then, there was a knock. Melanie gave Elliot the dress and went to answer the door. Immediately, she was ambushed with hugs from Liv, Melinda, Casey, Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie. She hugged them back and laughed. Liv grabbed Melanie's left hand and squealed.

"Oh my God, girls look at the ring Elliot her?" Everyone was around Melanie looked at two caret rock on Melanie's finger. Melanie blushed as she looked to Elliot for help.

"Your co-workers; your problem." She mouthed to him. He smiled and put the dress on the couch. He went over to Melanie and put an arm around her waist.

"Okay you guys, let her breathe." All the girls gave Melanie some room and Olivia let go of Melanie's hand. "Just let the questions ring out now." Elliot said with a sigh.

"First of all," Liv began, "when were you going to tell me?" Melanie laughed and Elliot smiled.

"Tonight, at the party, we were going to announce it." Elliot said.

"We were?" Melanie looked at him. He nodded. "Best way for everyone to find out I guess." Liv looked at Elliot with arms crossed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You were going to find out along with everyone else." Liv smiled.

"I'm just happy you're happy." She hugged Elliot and congratulated them. "I have to go get ready, but I'll see you guys tonight." Liv left the apartment and everyone else stayed for a while. Melanie went over and sat next to her dad.

"Melanie, before I forget to tell you, I might be slightly late to your party. I have to sneak away from your mother." Steve said. Melanie shrugged.

"That's fine as long as you come. You want me to take her Dad?"

"No I'm good, I want to spend some time with my granddaughter." Don said smiling down at her. "Oh I almost forgot I hope you don't mind one more person at your party."

"You're dating someone?" Melanie said catching everyone's attention. Don nodded. "Who?!" Melanie asked excitedly.

"Elizabeth Donnelley."

"You're dating my mother?" Casey asked. Don nodded carefully. "Finally! She's been talking about you non-stop for the past three months. Don this and Don that. I was wondering when you two would get together." Don and Melanie laughed. "Anyway, is it okay if I bring Chester to the party Melanie?"

"You guys can bring whoever you want. My lovely fiancé is paying for it." Melanie said with an evil smirk. Elliot rolled his eyes and gave her a playful smile.

"You'll pay for that." He mouthed to her.

"I know." She mouthed back while shrugging. "Small price to pay." She very low whispered to him. Elliot had to suppress a groan.

Melanie looked at herself in the mirror as Lizzie did her make-up and Maureen did her hair. Kathleen waited until Maureen was done to put the extra sparkly bobby pins in. Melanie's eyes started to water up.

"Uh hu, don't you start crying now. I just put your mascara on." Lizzie said with a fake annoyed voice. Melanie glared at her. "Hey I'm not that the one that's about to cry on the greatest day of her life except in three years." Melanie rolled her eyes and pushed a curled piece of hair out of her face.

"Two years actually. She's sixteen today. Wow, this is so exciting to think in less than two years I'll be doing your hair to become my step-mom. Wow, that sounded weird. Who cares!" Maureen said. Melanie rolled her eyes again.

"Maureen, watch the curler!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"I am, jeez, worry about her make-up. We're running out of time." Maureen said as she let the last strand fall from the curler. She turned it off and placed it on the counter. With her hands, she fluffed Melanie's hair and spread the curls so they didn't look like just a couple of curls. She grabbed the hair spray and stood back after spraying. "Okay Kathleen. She's ready." Kathleen stood up and went to work. She took Melanie's sides and pinned them behind her head with two pins crossing. She took some strands and pinned them slightly higher than the others. She stepped back and hair sprayed what she did. The two oldest Stabler girls went around to the front to see how Lizzie was doing. She was just about done and all three of them smiled. Since they were all blocking the mirror, they moved away so Melanie could look at herself for the first time. Her eyes widened and she brought her hands up to her mouth.

"So, you like it?" Kathleen asked. Melanie didn't answer, just pulled them all in for a hug.

"I LOVE IT!" Melanie squealed. There was a knock at the door and they broke away. Elliot entered with his eyes covered.

"You can look Daddy we're all dressed." Maureen said. Melanie smiled. Elliot uncovered his eyes and his hand literally dropped to his side. The first thing he saw was Melanie in her stunning dress that he has bought her, her hair curled and styled, and her make-up done but natural. To put it together, she looked absolutely beautiful. Elliot couldn't find his voice. He barely blinked until Maureen slapped him on his back… hard.

"OW! Maureen, jeez, when you start working out? My God!" He turned his attention back to Melanie. "Mel, you look absolutely amazing."

"Thanks El." She said as she blushed. He went over to her and really took her in.

"I have no words. I can't even try to put it into words." Elliot smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. She happily kissed him back. "I'd love to just stay here all night and show you how much I love you, but we're going to be late for your party." She ran her hand up and down his jacket before grabbed the lapel and leaning up near his ear.

"Who needs the party?" She whispered seductively before kissing his ear. Elliot cleared his throat and straightened up. "I can feel that you don't." She whispered noticing the bulge in his pants.

"Damn Melanie. I don't even talk to my boyfriend like that." Maureen called with the others girls agreeing. Elliot gently took Melanie's hand off his lapel and turned around with her in front of him.

"Good, let's keep it that way. You girls go out to the car and we'll meet you there."

"Like hell you will, you're going with us. We spent all afternoon on her, you're not messing her up for a quickie." Lizzie said as she grabbed her father's and her best friend's hands. Both Melanie and Elliot blushed.

At the party, Melanie was amazed at how many of her friends Elliot had invited. She reached up her tie and pulled him down.

"How?" Was all she asked not even looking at him. He took her hand away from his tie since he couldn't breathe.

"I checked your Facebook through the girls and just invited everyone in your friend list." Melanie suddenly tried to grab something. She settled for digging her nails into Elliot's arm.

"Everyone?"

"Yes why?" Just then, the bitchest girl in school came up to her.

"Melanie hi, oh looks like you got your figure back so fast. I just hope I get that ability when I have a kid, you know when it's legal."

"It's not illegal to have a kid early Jessie."

"Whatever, so where is the little girl anyway?"

"With her Auntie Casey. Since you don't know who that is, I can trust she's safe."

"I'd think she's Casey Novak but you're nowhere near cool enough to hang out with them." Jessie with a sneer.

"Um, hello, my boyfriend! Elliot Stabler, as in Detective Elliot Stabler of the NYPD Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Ring any bells?" Melanie looked at her. Jessie stared at Elliot in awe.

"I thought you were joking when you told all your little friends that you were dating a detective." Melanie smiled and shook her head. She grabbed Elliot's hand and pulled him away from Jessie.

"Just ignore her, she's a bitch. Hey Ashley!" She said as she let go of Elliot's hand and walked over to greet her friends. Elliot smiled and grabbed a glass of wine as a server passed by. He then remembered why he ordered the servers with drinks. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and he didn't know what to say.

"Wow, Liv, you look stunning." Elliot said to Liv who was holding the arm of another man dressed in a suit and tie and holding a gift in her other hand.

"Thanks El, this is the guy I've been telling you about. David Haden. David this is my partner, Elliot Stabler and the father of the girl whose picture I have in my apartment."

"Ah, well may I say, it's a pleasure to meet you and you have a beautiful baby." David said while holding his hand out to shake Elliot's. Elliot smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you and thanks. Glad you guys could make it. Hope you have a great time. If you'll excuse me, I have to find someone." Elliot turned around and left. He went over to Casey who was sitting with Chester holding Ariella. "Hey guys, hi princess." He said coming over and placing a kiss on Ariella's head. "Daddy missed you sweetheart." Suddenly, Melanie screamed. Elliot whirled around and saw her jump into the arms of another man.

"MICHAEL! How'd you know about today?"

"I've known you forever and it's at the Metro Court did you really think that I wouldn't know about your Sweet Sixteen."

"Thanks Michael, is your dad here?" Michael looked around with Melanie.

"He was here. I don't know where he went though." Melanie shrugged. "Oh well, this is your party don't worry about this. I promise, he'll show up. He's here, I just don't know where."

"Try right behind you." Michael turned around and Melanie jumped up and down.

"SONNY!" Melanie jumped into his arms and hugged him as if there was no tomorrow. Sonny smiled and hugged her back. "I can't believe you guys are here. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, you were the one who decide to take the job as a cop."

"Still, that has nothing to do with you. You don't rape people or kidnap children. You really have to watch out for Dean Porter, he's with the FBI. Anyway, he's not here so just enjoy yourself." She looked over her shoulder and saw Elliot coming over to her. "Hey El, these are my friends Michael and Sonny Corinthos. Michael, Sonny this is Elliot, my boyfriend." The men shook hands and greeted each other.

"I hope you're treating our girl right Elliot."

"Or what," Melanie raised her foot, "you'll order a hit on me?" Melanie started to slowly dig her heal into Elliot's foot. "That would be rich. Police officer killed by mobsters. OW!" Melanie slammed her heel into his foot and turned to glare at him.

"You're drunk and the party's barely begun. Don't insult my friends. I never said anything about your wack-job ex-wife." She stormed off and went over to her friends. She cooled off and three quarters into the party, she found Elliot and went over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and as soon as he turned around, she latched her lips onto his. He smiled and kissed her back. They broke away and she smiled widely at him.

"How many drinks have you had and don't I lie to me."

"Believe it or not, none. As much as I want to, I want a clear head for tonight. Although, I could get drunk from kissing you, geez Elliot, give the drinks a rest huh? I'm going to go get you some water. Stay here, I'll be right back." She left him and returned shortly with a bottle of water. He took it and drank half of it in one mouthful. "Take it easy Elliot. You know what I'm going to see if John can drive you home."

"Not yet." He said grabbing her hand. "Come with me." He whispered and gently pulled her. Melanie followed him through the doors to the hallway. He led her down it and into another room. "This is it." He said in the pitch black room. She looked around and couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. Elliot turned on a light and she blinked at the brightness. She looked over and saw a king sized bed along with candle light.

"El, I'm touched. Why would you go through all this trouble?"

"Same reason I planned the party; I love you. I plan to make all your birthdays as special as this." Elliot answered truthfully. Melanie smiled and reached up to kiss him. Elliot wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her close. She wound her arms around his neck. She smiled into the kiss. Suddenly, she felt herself pressed against a wall. Elliot held her there as he continued to kiss her. She tried to talk as Elliot kissed her neck.

"El, as much as I love this, ah, I don't think this is the right idea tonight." He nipped her neck and she gasped. She took every fiber in her being and gently pushed him back. "El, as much as I love that and you, Ariella's going to need us tonight." Elliot nodded and wiped his mouth. "But tomorrow, my dad's taking her." She said with a sparkle in her eye. Elliot smiled and kissed her again. They exited the room after blowing out the candles. They went back to the party and found Kathy at the party. She noticed them and went over. As soon as she was close, she slapped Elliot across the face.

"You prick! You work at Special Victims Unit; you put grown men who sleep with teenagers away. How could you become one of them?"

"I'm nothing like them. Unlike them who just look for sex, I love Melanie."

"Yeah, you've told me that's the line everyone uses when they try to get in the girl's pants. You used it on me when I was sixteen and got pregnant with that mistake!" Kathy said and instantly realized what she had just confessed. Maureen stared at her mother's back with tears in her eyes. She blinked and put her head down. Elliot smirked at Kathy.

"So the truth finally comes out. I knew you never wanted our kids. Good thing I love them enough for both of us. You can leave now." Elliot pushed past her and went over to Maureen. He engulfed her in his arms and rubbed her back. Melanie saw Maureen's arms wrap around Elliot's waist. Melanie turned to Kathy.

"I want you out of here now! You have no right to come in here and shout all these terrible things. Leave now!" Melanie shouted in her face. Kathy was shocked at slapped Melanie across the face. Instantly, Steve was by her side and grabbed Kathy's arm. He hauled her outside and when he returned, Melanie was already walking toward Elliot and Maureen.

"You're not a mistake Maureen. I never thought of you like that. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You, and your sisters, and your brothers, I love all of you. You're my first baby girl and I made a lot of mistakes I wish I didn't, but I never not even for a second thought you were a mistake. Don't ever let your mother make you think differently." Maureen sniffled and hugged her father.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Mo. Now, let's get back to the party." Elliot turned around and saw Melanie. The first thing he saw was the red mark on her cheek. "What happened?" He asked enraged.

"I'm fine. I just yelled at Kathy to leave and she hit me. I've gone through worse pain. Labor pains seem to very painful." She said with a smile trying to defuse the situation. Elliot looked towards the door and started to head for it. Melanie grabbed her hand. "No you don't. You're not ruining this party by getting arrested for murder. Besides, I want to dance with my fiancé." Elliot smiled and took her hand just as a slow song came on. They took the same position they did at the Christmas Party, the first day they realized they loved each other. Melanie looked over and saw Cragen dancing with Elizabeth Donnelly. She motioned her head to them and Elliot looked at them and smiled.

"He really likes her." Elliot said with a smile.

"He deserves happiness. Heaven knows he does enough for everyone." She looked over again and could see the love in the both their eyes. She couldn't help but smile.

~three years later~

Melanie yawned as she got out of bed. She grabbed her robe and tied it just as her bedroom slammed open startling Elliot awake. Ariella ran into her parents' room and jumped on the bed.

"Morning Mommy. Morning Daddy." Ariella said as she settled herself on the bed. Melanie looked at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ariella Olivia Stabler. What have I told you about running in here?"

"I have to knock first. I sorry Mommy I forget."

"It's fine baby just try to remember next time." Ariella nodded and got off the bed. She ran out of the room and exactly three seconds later, Melanie could hear _Tom and Jerry_ playing in the living room. She turned to Elliot who was on his stomach trying to go back to sleep. "Come on El, get up lazy bones." Elliot grabbed her and pulled her to him as he turned on his back.

"If we get up then I can't kiss you whenever I want." Elliot said before leaning up and covering her lips with his own. Melanie smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.

"Four more months then you can."

"Four months too long. I want this wedding over with so I can finally call you my wife." Melanie smiled and snuggled into his bare chest.

"I can't believe it's coming up. I mean it feels like just yesterday I joined SVU. It feels like last week that the Christmas party had happened and that amazing kiss that made me know for sure that I was in love with you." She looked up at him with a smile.

"It wasn't that way for me. I knew the minute I saw you. I have to confess something to you. Remember your first case, when you throat was cut," she nodded, "well, when I saw you lying on the ground holding you neck. My heart stopped. You were fifteen and I thought we were going to lose you. I thought _I _was going to lose you. I couldn't deal with that if I ever lost you." Melanie got higher up on the bed so she was looking down at his face.

"You never will lose me. I love you Elliot, I'm not planning on going anywhere." Just then, the door bell rang. "Except to get the door." She got up and went to answer the door. She opened it and Elizabeth Donnelley was standing on the other side. "Hey Liz. What can I do for you?"

"I just came over to see how you were. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Sorry, I've just been really busy. You know, trying to juggle school, work, Rellie, the wedding plans, etc."

"Yeah, I've been there with the school and work. Not so much with the kid and wedding plan though." Liz said with a smile.

"Come on in. Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh no, I won't take up much of your time. I just thought I'd stop by and pass on a message. Your dad was wondering if he and I could take Rellie to a cabin for a few days after school lets out."

"Where is this cabin?"

"He said somewhere down the shore. I promise Melanie, I would never let anything happen to Rellie and you know your father would kill anyone who even looked at her funny. She's in good hands."

"I know, it's just… I've never been that far away from her. Wait, that would mean that you guys wouldn't be here for the wedding."

"Oh no, no of course we would, he meant after all of that. After school lets out, after the wedding, after you get back from your honeymoon, after everything."

"I just don't know Liz."

"You don't have to decide now. Just before graduation. I'll leave you to your peace now." Liz looked over at Rellie. "She doesn't even know I'm here does she?" Liz asked with a laugh. Melanie laughed and shook her head.

"Elliot and I have been trying to slowly wean her off that show but she's relentless. Rellie, look who's here." Rellie looked over and ran to Liz.

"Grandma Liz!" Elliot came out of the bedroom fully dressed as Rellie jumped into Liz's arms. He wrapped his arms around Melanie's waist and kissed her head. "Grandma Liz, guess what? I going to you and Grandpa Don house when Mommy and Daddy get married." Rellie said excitedly. Liz smiled.

"I know and we are going to have so much fun. We'll watch movies, we'll eat popcorn, we'll go to the park, and we'll do whatever you want to do."

"Within reason. Remember Rellie, anything you don't do here, you don't do with Grandma Liz and Grandpa Don."

"I know Mama." Rellie said as Liz put her down. Melanie would have told her not to have an attitude with her but all she could think of was her wedding.

Melanie woke up to a shaking on the bed. She cracked one eye open and saw Ariella jumping on the bed. She sat up and pulled her daughter into her arms. She noticed writing on the window and got up to look. _Happy Graduation _was written on the window. Melanie smiled and put Ariella down. As soon as she stood back up, she was whipped around and hers lips were covered. She smiled and returned the kiss. She pulled away and smiled at Elliot.

"Excited about today?"

"I think it finally clicked that I'm graduating." Melanie said as she wrapped her arms around her stomach to calm the butterflies that appeared.

"You'll be fine. Just listen to me and Rellie cheering for you."

"And Dad and Liz and Olivia and David and Munch and Fin and Casey and Chester and Nick and Amanda and Melinda."

"It would've just been easier to say the whole squad." Elliot said with a laugh before kissing her again.

"Just remember, this isn't just about me, Lizzie and Dickie are graduating too."

"I know that. We need to add Maureen, Kathleen, and Eli onto the long list." Melanie smiled. She wished there was one more name there but after what happened on her sixteenth birthday, she wouldn't care if she never saw her mother again. "We need to get going. You graduate in two hours." Melanie kissed him once more before disappearing into the bathroom. She showered and dried her hair. She put it in a side ponytail and curled it. She put on her sundress before running out to the living room to find Don and Steve talking.

"Hey guys." Melanie said hugging both of them.

"How does it feel to be out of school?"

"Almost out of school. I'm ready for this to end."

"You know you still can't go into the police academy right?" Cragen said with a smirk.

"I don't need it. Chief of D's called me last week. He said since I've been interning for you for three years, I can become a detective after I graduate." Cragen sighed.

"Is that what you want?" Melanie nodded.

"More than anything."

"Than you who am I to stop you? I guess I have nothing to say except welcome to the force Detective… Stabler." Melanie smiled and hugged her father. Cragen hugged her back as a silent tear rolled down his cheek. "I've missed so much of your life Melanie. I can't believe I never fought harder for you."

"Don't be sorry Dad. You've been there for all the important things." Cragen smiled and kissed Melanie's head.

At the school, Melanie and her friends were helping each other get ready while Ariella sat and watched. Melanie had managed to get a small cap and gown for Ariella as well. She had only told Elliot when they got to the school. She knelt down to her daughter and helped Ariella into it.

"Melanie, she's a spitting image of you." Melanie smiled as she looked into Ariella's eyes. Blue, the same color as her father's. Melanie bit the inside of her lip and shook it off. Elliot also had blue eyes, as far as anyone was concerned, Elliot was Ariella's father.

"Yea, except she's got Daddy's eyes, right honey." Ariella nodded. "She does look a lot like me huh Ash?"

"Are you kidding? Like mother, like daughter."

"After my f-ed up life, I'm trying really hard so it's not like mother, like daughter. Now, if my memory serves me, we're supposed to be graduating today." Melanie and Ashley laughed with excitement. They walked out of the bathroom and immediately, were surrounded by Jessie and her crew.

"What in the world do you want Jessie?" Ashley said as she tried to grab Ariella's hand.

"We wanted to see the bastard child?" Jessie sat kneeling down to Ariella's level. Ariella hid behind Ashley, who picked her up.

"Jessie, just leave her alone. She's three years old." Melanie said. "And your face makes babies cry."

"You little bitch!" Jessie yelled as slapped Melanie in the face.

"Mama!" Ariella screamed as she flinched as skin made contact with skin. "Don't hurt my Mama!" Ariella yelled at Jessie.

"Yo Jessie!" Jessie turned around and saw Lizzie and Dickie standing behind her with their arms crossed.

"You got a problem with our step-mom?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh that reminds me, Melanie does her fiance know how you used to bang his son?"

"Actually, he does. I told him." Dickie said. "Nice try." He walked over draped his arm around Melanie's shoulders. Melanie smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh the big bad Detective Stabler doesn't have a problem with it? Oh that's right cause he'll tap any breathing female."

"Jessie, you are going to want to shut up right now. You know harassing a police officer isn't a wise choice." Lizzie said standing next to her brother. Melanie smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't think you understand how powerful I am." Melanie, Lizzie, Dickie all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"That's funny. Dickie, my handcuffs please." Dickie took his arm back and handed Melanie her handcuffs. Melanie went around behind Jessie and started cuffing. "Jessie Handsman, you're under arrest for the assault of Detective Melanie Stabler, you have to right to remain silent anything you say and will be used against you in a court of law. You have to right an attorney, if you can afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you?"

"I didn't know you were a cop. Wait, no you're not." Melanie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Dickie, how did I meet you?"

"You were a witness in a sexual assault and I was at the precinct the same time you were."

"And how did I meet your father?" Dickie smiled.

"You got an internship at the precinct and were partnered with him and Liv."

"Thank you." Melanie said while her eyes were on Jessie. "Now, since it's graduation, I'm letting you walk with us. Right after though, Detective Tutuola will take you to the precinct." Melanie took the handcuffs off Jessie. "Can I trust you not to run?" Jessie nodded. "Okay, let's go graduate." Melanie went over to Ashley and took Ariella. Ariella examined Melanie's face and kissed her cheek.

"You pretty Mama."

"Thanks baby."

Everyone graduated without a hitch. Fin congratulated and hugged Melanie before taking Jessie to the precinct. David came over and handed Lizzie and Melanie a bouquet of roses.

"Thanks David." They both said.

"Trying to steal my fiance and daughter David?" Elliot asked with a laugh. David laughed as well.

"Not at all. I almost forgot. I also have one for the little girl." David handed Ariella a single pink rose that had no thorns.

"Thank you Uncle David."

"You are very welcome princess." David said rubbing Ariella's head. Ariella put her arms out for David. David took her and she hugged him tight. David was shocked but hugged her back just the same. Casey looked at Ashley who was just standing back. She went over to her.

"Congratulations." Ashley pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Thanks."

"If your father knew and was free he'd be here." Ashley nodded. Casey brought her into a hug. Melanie looked over and noticed and made a mental note to ask Ashley about that during project graduation. Casey released Ashley and cupped her face. She wiped away the few tears and kissed her forehead. "Do you want to go see him?" Ashley nodded. "Okay come on lets go."

"I hate to leave but I have to be somewhere." Ashley said as she hugged Melanie.

"Okay, I have to talk to you at project graduation." Ashley nodded and walked away with Casey. They made it to Rikers' and waited for Ashley's dad to be brought into the visiting room. (Never been to a prison so I don't know what they called it). The door opened and a guard escorted Chester Lake into the room. They took off his handcuffs and sat him down. Ashley had taken off her gown and left it in the car. She had her tassel in her dress pocket. The guard left and instantly, Ashley was in his arms as he stood up. Chester held her tight and kissed her head. He looked over at Casey and looked at her with love in his eyes.

"What are you doing here, I thought I told Casey not to bring you here?"

"I had to see you. I miss you." Ashley said tightening her grip on Chester. Tears fell from Ashley's eyes and she buried her face in Chester's chest. This was why he didn't want Ashley to see him in jail. She was torn up when her mother left and then he went jail. Casey was nice enough to take her so she wouldn't go into foster care.

"I know honey, I miss you too. I'm trying really hard to be good so I can get out. It's just going to take some time."

"You only got a five year sentence for killing a man. I still don't understand how that happened, but I don't care. The judge said you could get out within two years. That's only a couple of weeks away."

"I promise you, I will do my best to get parole. I'm not letting you down again."

"I graduated today. I want you to have this." She pulled back and took her tassel out of her dress pocket and handed it to him. "So you have some motivation to get out." Ashley said with a slight smirk.

"I've had my motivation ever since you were born." Chester said. Ashley smiled and hugged him again. Casey stood up and went over. Ashley let go and stood back. Casey smiled and kissed Chester softly. "I miss you Case."

"I miss you too Chester. You need to come home." She turned her head to Ashley. "I can't handle her on my own." Casey said with a smile. Ashley smiled too. "I'm serious though, you need to come home."

"I'm doing my best. I miss my girls though." Chester knelt down and ran his hand over Casey's stomach. "I want to see this one born." Casey smiled and sniffled before running her hand over his head. He stood up again. "I promised you a ring when I got out of here. How about beforehand?" He knelt down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. "I know this isn't the most romantic place but, Casey Novak, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes Chester, a million times yes." Casey smiled as tears fell from her eyes. Chester slid the ring on her finger. He kissed her passionately and Ashley stood in the background with her head down. "Ashley, sweetheart, are you okay?" Ashley wiped her tears and nodded.

"No you're not, what's the matter?" Chester said coming over and kneeling down.

"I'm losing you again." Ashley said through tears.

"What you mean?"

"I lost you when you came here and when you get out I'm losing you again because you'll be busy with the wedding preparations and getting the nursery ready."

"Oh Ashley." Chester pulled her to him. "Ashley, I'm never going to be too busy for you. I love you so much sweetie." Chester said as tears welled in his own eyes.

"Ashley, I won't marry your dad if you're not okay with it." Casey said as she got ready to take the ring off.

"It's not that. I want you to marry Dad, I love you Casey. I'm just worried that he won't have time to spend with me with all the things that still have to be done."

"Ashley, that's not going to happen, with a baby on the way, yes I'm going to be busy. If you ever feel left out, you need to tell me. I don't want you to think that I'm just throwing you aside."

"TIME'S UP!" The guard yelled as he came into the room.

"I'll write you okay?" Ashley nodded. She hugged him once more and kissed his cheek. When the guard pulled him up, Ashley ran to Casey and buried her face in Casey's chest. Casey stroked Ashley's head.

"Wait." She gently pulled away from Ashley and ran to Chester. She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him before kissing him hard. "I love you."

"I love you too. I love you Ashley."

"I love you too Daddy." The guard roughly pulled Chester out of the room and Casey and Ashley left.

Casey drove to Melanie and Elliot's brownstone and parked.

"You sure you don't want to come home for a while and rest."

"Melanie and I are going to rest in the music room and hopefully take a nap while Rellie is doing the same." Ashley replied. She checked to make sure it wasn't obvious she had been crying a while ago.

"Ashley," Ashley turned to Casey, "You know I wasn't lying. If you don't want to marry your dad… I won't."

"I'm sorry I made you think that. I do want you to marry my dad. You're the only mother I've ever known and I don't want to relive a mother leaving."

"Unless you or your dad throws me out, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Ashley kissed Casey's cheek and hugged her before getting out of the car. She walked into the house and went to find Melanie. She looked in the kitchen and found Elliot drinking a beer and reading the paper.

"Anything exciting in the paper?" Ashley asked leaning against a door. Elliot smirked and put the paper down.

"Yeah a recent graduate arrested for breaking and entering." He didn't give her anytime to process that before he ran to her and picked up by the waist spinning her around. Ashley laughed as she clung to his hands around her waist.

"Elliot! Put me down!" She said while laughing. Elliot was laughing too and put her down. She clung to his arms since she was dizzy. "Where's Melanie?"

"She went out to the store for a little bit. She'll be back soon. Feel free to make yourself at home."

"Don't I always?" She smirked and sat on the couch. "She bring Rellie with her?"

"No believe or not, she actually went down for a nap for me." Ashley raised her eyebrows at him.

"Wow, that's first with any of your kids right?"

"Yup, guess sixth time's the charm." Ashley smiled and turned back to the blank TV. She took a deep breath and let it out silently. Elliot looked over at her and could tell that something was on her mind. "Ash, are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you, Olivia's daughter or you just picked up that same line?"

"Not Olivia's." She mumbled. "I've just got a lot on my mind is all." Elliot came over and sat on the couch with her.

"Want to talk about it?" She nodded. "Go ahead."

"My dad is in jail and he's getting married. I'm just worried that once he gets out, he won't have time to spend with me since he'll be planning the wedding, not to mention his fiance is pregnant."

"Well, I don't know your dad but if he really loves you, then he'll be able to make time for you. Don't you think?"

"You tell me, my dad is Chester Lake." Elliot's eye brows shot up at that statement. "He's marrying Casey."

"Casey's pregnant?"

"Only five months." Elliot looked at her.

"He's been gone for almost three years."

"Special visit." Elliot nodded in understanding. "Just don't tell anyone, she's not ready to tell anyone." Elliot nodded. "And you're shocked to find

out my dad has a daughter. Don't worry about it, he didn't want anyone knowing because then that's putting me in danger." Elliot nodded.

"Well, I'm sure everything will be fine. Remember, Melanie and I are always here in case you need someone to talk to, or an escape from all the craziness that I know is there."

"I'm really looking forward to the wedding."

"You too huh?" Elliot gave her a hug and they waited for Melanie to return.

~Wedding day~

Melanie looked at herself in the mirror and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was actually marrying Elliot. She had always been in love with him. She would see his picture in the newspaper or magazines and wish she could at the very least meet him. If someone had told her that she'd be marrying him one day, she would have told them that they were insane. Now here she was, getting ready for her wedding. A knock her door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She wiped her face and began to reapply her make-up. She saw Don enter from the door behind her in the mirror. "Hi Daddy."

"Hi sweetheart. You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You didn't happen to see her did you?" Don shook his head. Melanie breathed deeply and shrugged. She may not have been on best terms with her mother, but she thought she would at least show up to her only daughter's wedding.

"But I did find two other people." The door opened and Melanie's face lit up.

"DANTE! LULU!" She ran up to them and hugged them.

"Hey, wow, Melanie you look absolutely beautiful." Lulu complemented.

"Thanks. I'm glad you guys are here."

"I wouldn't miss my little sister's wedding." Melanie smiled. The sound of the music brought smiles to their faces. "I think it's time for someone to get married. We'll see you out there." Dante and Lulu left and Melanie and Don were alone.

"How do I look Daddy?" Don smiled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Simply beautiful. I can't believe it. Last time I saw you, you were this little bundle no bigger than a watermelon, now you're this beautiful woman getting married. I just got you back three years ago, now I'm losing you all over again."

"Daddy, you're not losing me. Just because I'm marrying Elliot, doesn't mean you'll never see again." Don kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, baby doll. Let's get you married." Elliot stood at the altar and smiled as Ariella came down as the flower girl. Eli was the ring bearer and Elliot silently laughed as it looked like Eli would rather be anywhere but in that suit. The bride maids came down with the groomsmen; Maureen with Fin, Kathleen with Munch, and Olivia with Chester. Then came the maid of honor and best man; Lizzie and Dickie. "Here comes the bride" began to play and everyone stood and turned toward the door. Melanie stood clutching to Don's arm. Elliot could tell through the thin veil, she had tears in her eyes. _I love you, _he mouthed to her. _I love you too,_ she mouthed back. They made it to the altar and Cragen slightly lifted the veil and kissed her cheek. She kissed his. After handing her to Elliot, Don took a step back.

"Who give this woman to this man?"

"I do along with her step mother." Melanie turned around as did Elliot and noticed the diamond ring on Donnelley's finger. She smiled brightly her father and turned back to the preacher. The service went on then came time for the vows.

"Do you Elliot Stabler take thee Melanie Cragen to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold for as long you both shall live?"

"No, I take her for much longer than that." Melanie smiled as tear made its way down her cheek. Elliot took her hand and placed the ring on it.

"Do you Melanie Cragen take thee Elliot Stabler as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"Much much longer than that." She said with her voice breaking; more tears fell down her face. She took the ring and Elliot's hand, sliding the ring onto his hand. He took her hands and held them.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now…" He was cut off by Ariella.

"JUST KISS HER DADDY!" The whole church laughed. Elliot lifted Melanie's veil and kissed her with every ounce of passion he had in him. She kissed him back equally. Everyone clapped and cheered but Elliot and Melanie didn't hear any of it.

At the reception, Melanie had Ariella on her lap and sat next to Elliot. It came time for the toasts and Lizzie stood up.

"I've known Melanie since kindergarten. I've always spent time with her. We would have sleepovers, go over each other's house, we were inseparable. I never thought for one second that she would one day be my step-mom; she's always been like a sister to me. I loved the fact that I could talk to her about anything. How could I not see she loved my dad all these years? Anyway, the point is, Melanie's like my sister and I love her. Welcome to the family Mel, or should I say, Ma." Melanie took a sip of her champagne while Elliot watched her. Dickie stood up.

"My dad has always been there for me when I needed him. I could see how much he loved Melanie every time he looked at her. At the Christmas Party over three years ago, when she came over to him I could see his eyes light up like a Christmas tree. I'm glad my dad finally found the happiness he's been looking for since the divorce. Love you dad." Everyone took another sip of champagne. The toasts were done and the music began to play again. It played for a while before the DJ stopped it.

"Okay, it's time for the father daughter dance. Will Melanie and Don please come to the front?" Melanie walked down to the dance floor and stood in front of her father. "Okay, here we go." _I loved her first_ started to play and they began to dance.

"Interesting choice of song." Don said as he danced with his daughter.

"It's true; you loved me before anyone did. You loved me when you didn't even meet me." Melanie said. Don kissed her forehead.

"I sure did. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were growing up."

"Yes you were, I've done more growing up these past four years than I have my whole life. I got the job I've been dreaming of, I got over my fear of Daniel, I had my beautiful baby girl, I got the man of my dreams, and I got married. You've been here for all of it. You were here for the important things. Who cares about my first word, or my first step, or my first anything? You were here when I needed you that are all that matters to me."

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Daddy." She hugged him and vice versa and the danced like that for the rest of the song. When the song ended, they pulled apart and Elliot and Bernie took the floor.

"She's a lovely girl Elliot. Don't lose this one, I like her." Bernie said as she danced with her son.

"I don't plan on her letting her go. I love her so much Mom. I don't think I've ever loved someone this much… sorry." Bernie just smiled.

"I can tell you love her. You're father would be proud." Elliot's face fell for a moment.

"Can we not talk about him? I don't want him to ruin this night." Bernie nodded and danced with her son. Elliot mentally sighed thinking of his father. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Tonight wasn't about him, it was Elliot and Melanie. When the song, ended they pulled apart. Melanie walked over and Elliot grabbed her in his arms. He quickly leaned down and captured her lips. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke the kiss, she smiled at him. "Where's Rellie?"

"With Olivia and David. Don't turn your head but try and look behind you." Elliot looked and saw Nick and Amanda dancing together. He turned back to his new wife. "Remind you of anyone? I think they remind me of you and Liv." Elliot smiled and kissed her again. "It's time to throw the bouquet." Melanie smiled as she went to get it.

"Alright I need all the single ladies out here. It's time for a cat fight over the bouquet."

"Take it back Dante or I'm going throw it _at _you." Melanie yelled.

"I was just kidding. Alright here we go. Melanie ready?" Melanie nodded. She turned around. "Alright one two three go." She threw it behind her and turned around. She smiled when she saw it was Maureen that caught it. Elliot looked over and smiled.

"You're not getting married until I say it's okay?"

"Oh and when's that going to be Daddy?"

"Oh about two, three… decades." Maureen laughed and hugged her father.

"Okay time for the garter. All singles guys get out here." Melanie sat down and Elliot knelt in front of her. "Just a warning Stabler, you hurt my sister during this, you'll never see outside that dress." Melanie grabbed a glass and threw it at him. "Hey, your father needs to pay for that."

"Then stopping making smart ass remarks and I won't have to make Daddy pay more."

"Enough of this." Elliot said. He quickly kissed her than went for the garter. He came back out with it. "Guys ready?"

"Just throw it." Fin yelled to his friend. Elliot threw it and turned around. He laughed when he saw Fin looking dumbfounded with the garter in his hands. Maureen laughed and gently kissed his cheek. "Not happening."

"It's okay Fin, I trust you to be appropriate.''. Melanie brought over a chair and Maureen sat down. Fin took a deep breath and put the garter on her. He quickly stood up. Maureen smiled and stood up. She handed the bouquet to Kathleen as the music started again. "Dance with me?" Maureen asked Fin.

"Sure." He took her hand and went to the dance floor. Melanie smiled and felt Elliot's arms around her. She turned around in time to see Elliot lean down and kiss her. "Mo, didn't you bring a date here?"

"Yeah, but he left." Fin had a feeling she was drunk.

"Have you been drinking, Maureen?" Fin asked.

"Maybe a little." She said as she spun around and crashed into him with her back against his chest. His hands unconsciously went to her hips to steady her. "That a problem?" She asked as she placed a hand on the side of his face.

"If you're father sees you like this, we'll both get our asses handed to us." Maureen laughed as she continued to dance.

"Daddy's a little busy himself. It's his wedding. He's not focusing on anything but Melanie. And besides," she turned around and tightly wrapped her arms Fin's neck, "you were always my favorite detective." She leaned into his ear. "Give me a reason to have you as my favorite."

"Whoa okay, you are as drunk as a skunk. Come on, you're going home before you make a fool of yourself." Fin leaned down and picked her up bridal style. "El, I'm going to take this one back to her boyfriend's."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow Mo. That's why you don't drink so much." Elliot kissed her forehead and Fin left. "If you ever drink like she did tonight, I'll hurt you."

"Don't worry about that. Have you seen Ariella?"

"Check to your left." Melanie looked over just as two hands came up and grabbed a piece of the cake. She laughed and walked over. Elliot followed her. When another little hand came up, Elliot grabbed it. A little boy's voice squealed. Melanie went around the table.

"Elliot, we have a little Bonnie and Clyde going on over here."

"Cake mommy. Good cake." Ariella said sucking the icing off her fingers. Melanie grabbed a napkin and wiped her face.

"Yes, but you shouldn't be having it yet." Melanie said as she moved to wipe the icing off Eli. "El can take Rellie and get her away from the cake."

"Sure thing." He picked Ariella and she let out a squeal of laughter as he threw her above his head.

"Careful! She's only three."

"Melanie, she's fine. She loves it. I promise she's perfectly safe."

"Elliot, don't tell me how to take care of my kid. I'm her mother and I know what's best for her." Elliot breathed heavily and nodded. He turned around and walked away. "Eli, go find your sisters or brother." Eli scampered away. Melanie plopped into a chair and put her face in her hands. Cragen looked over and saw her. He walked over and knelt in front of her.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah. Do you think I made the right choice marrying Elliot?"

"Why would you ask that? I thought you guys love each other."

"We do, but sometimes when two people get married, they change. I thinking I've changed for the worse. I mean I just yelled at Elliot for throwing Ariella in the air. I told him that I was her mother and I know what's best for her. He was nice enough to be the surrogate father for her and then I basically tell him he has no say in how she's brought up. What am I going to do, I mean, we got married less than twelve hours ago and I already fought with him on something. It's going to be hard and then when the baby comes, everything's going to fall apart." Melanie said without even realizing what she had said. Cragen, however, caught it.

"BABY? WHAT BABY?"

Cragen looked and saw Elliot and walked over to him. Melanie, sensing trouble, followed him. Elliot turned around and Cragen, not even stopping, delivered a punch to Elliot's face. Elliot fell to the floor and Cragen continued to punch him.

"DAD! DAD STOP!" Melanie cried. Fin and Chester Lake pulled him off of Elliot. Elliot slowly got off the floor and Melanie ran over to him.

"Captain, what's going on?" Fin asked still holding him back.

"This prick impregnated my eighteen year old daughter. Since she's only been eighteen for three months, they had sex before it was legal." Cragen said trying to get away from them.

"Dad, you said you were fine with it! Now stop, you're making a scene."

"Captain, calm down." Chester said. Cragen ripped his arms away from their grasps and huffed. Fin and Chester stood by just in case. Melanie stared at him before shaking her head and storming off. Casey and Alex followed after her quickly.

"DON'T BOTHER! I'm not going back in there. Right now, I can't even look at my father." Melanie said looking over the balcony. She held onto the railing so hard, her knuckles turned white. She clenched her eyes closed tight to stop her tears from leaking from her eyes.

"I'm sure he meant well…" Casey began but was cut off.

"Meant well? He just punched my husband repeatedly because I'm pregnant. So don't you dare try and tell me he meant well." Melanie said.

"Melanie, just relax okay. Right now, you just need to focus on enjoying your wedding." Melanie turned around and saw Donnelley coming over to them.

"If you're coming over to defend my father, don't waste your breath. I'm not ready to forgive him just yet."

"I agree that your father shouldn't have attacked Elliot, but you have to see where's he's coming from. You're his little girl, he loves you, and the thought of you being pregnant with Elliot's baby makes him very upset. Right now, he sees Elliot as the enemy. He got his little girl pregnant and now he has to deal with that. I will help him get through it. Don't worry everything's going to be fine." Liz assured her. Melanie sighed and nodded. Elliot walked out and went over to Melanie. Casey, Alex, and Liz went back to the party to give them privacy.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm not the one that got punched onto the floor. Are you okay?"

"Just a couple bruises, I'll be fine." Melanie sighed. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, as long as I get out of here." She said.

"Well, we just have to cut the cake then at the most an hour, we can leave." Melanie nodded and hugged him around the waist. She rested her head on his chest. "You okay?"

"I'm exhausted. I just don't feel like myself."

"Maybe it was the baby you didn't tell me about."

"I was going to tell you when we got to the hotel. I wanted to tell you when I was wearing my special outfit."

"It's not that outfit you wore that Christmas is it?" Elliot asked mentally imagining her in it. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to imagine something else.

"Don't be ridiculous. I can't fit in that anymore." She moved her arms to around his neck and leaned into his ear. "This one has much less to it." She whispered into his ear. Elliot was so happy everyone else had gone back to the party. He didn't need everyone hearing his groan. Melanie smiled and kissed his neck. "Let's get back to that party." Melanie grabbed his hand and ran back to the party. About two hours later, they were ready to go.

Melanie kissed a now sleeping Ariella and told her she loved her. Elliot did the same thing. Don shifted her higher on his hip, kissed Melanie's forehead, and shook Elliot's hand.

"We'll see you guys next month." Elizabeth said and walked out with Don. Melanie watched as they disappeared with Ariella. Elliot's arms circled her waist.

"She'll be fine. Do you really think Cragen or Donnelley would let anything happen to her? Cragen would arrest them or endangering a minor and Donnelley would sentence them to life in prison. Elliot said trying to cheer her up. Melanie cracked a smile.

"I'm ready to just get to the hotel. It's only twenty minutes away."

"If you ask me, twenty minutes too long." Elliot said as he took her hand and they went out to the limo. They got inside and went to the hotel. After checking in, they went up to the room. Before Melanie could step out the elevator after it opened, Elliot scooped her up in his arms. She smiled at him and quickly kissed his lips. He carried her to the room and opened the door. "Wow, this is beautiful." Elliot said as he put her down. Melanie slipped into the bathroom and took off her wedding dress. Underneath she had her "special" outfit on. She wore a white teddy that had ribbons and see-through fabric. She took the white stilettos out from behind the toilet on put them on. She put her dress in the dress bag and hung it on the shower rod. She did one last look over before opening the door. Elliot had his back turned her and she took that to her advantage. She quietly walked over to him and jumped on his back. They fell on the floor and Elliot flipped them over. His mouth went dry at the sight of her. His eyes went over her body and he had to swallow to wet his mouth.

"You like it?" Melanie asked with a sly grin. Elliot leaned down to her ear.

"You have no idea."He growled before fiercely kissing her neck. Melanie moaned and arched her neck. Elliot grabbed the teddy and ripped it off her. Melanie reached up and undid the buttons of his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. Elliot picked her up and placed her on the bed. He could feel his pants getting painfully tight. Melanie pushed him back and quickly worked on the belt and zipper of the pants. She roughly pushed them down his legs along with his boxers. When he leaned down to kiss her again, she raised a leg and flipped them over. She straddled him and ran her hands up and down his chest. She peppered kisses down his chest before reaching his waist. She pushed herself up and took him inside her. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming too loudly. Elliot flipped them over and began to thrust into her. Melanie covered her mouth with Elliot's and screamed into his mouth. Elliot could feel she was close and he sped up. Melanie threw her head back as she screamed Elliot's name as she rode out her orgasm. Seeing Melanie ride hers out with his undoing and he came hard in her. He fell on top of her and tried to regulate his breathing as she did the same. He rolled over so he wasn't crushing her and turned his head. She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Melanie asked leaning into his chest.

"I think I have a probably good idea, but nearly as much as I love you." Elliot said tilting her chin up to kiss her. Melanie smiled as she kissed him back. She sighed happily as she rested her head over his heart. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking of Rellie. I've never been far from her for a month. I might have to do this more often. I feel like I'm actually going to get a good night sleep today, plus I have no alarm."

"No alarm named Ariella. I'll be your alarm you can hold me to that." Melanie laughed. "I can't wait for you to see what I have planned for the month." Melanie got up and covered herself with the sheet.

"No leaving the room for 36 hours." Elliot groaned hearing her talk like that. Melanie smiled as she brushed her hand over the visible tent in the sheets. "Someone's ready already." Elliot moaned as she gently grasped him in her hand under the sheet. "I need a shower. Feel free to join me." She let the sheet drop as she disappeared into the bathroom. Elliot waited a few minutes before rushing into the bathroom with Melanie.

Melanie woke up and saw her bedroom. She smiled when she remembered that her and Elliot had come home the other day. She got out of bed and walked down the hall to Ariella's room. She smiled when she remembered that Ariella was coming home today from her dad's. She closed the door once more and went into the kitchen. A knock at the door stopped her short. She went to the door and opened it. Cragen stood there with a sorrowful expression. Melanie began to shake her head and kept mumbling "no."

"Melanie… there was an accident. We were on our way to the park and a car hit us. Liz and Rellie are in the hospital. The car hit their side."

"ELLIOT!" Melanie cried as she fell to the floor in sobs. Cragen knelt next to her and engulfed her in a hug. Elliot ran out of the bedroom in a pair of sweatpants. He saw Melanie crying in Cragen's arms. "Rellie, Rellie."

"NO! Tell me she's still alive Don, please."

"She's alive but she's in coma. On our way to the park, a car hit Liz and Rellie's side." Elliot walked over to the wall and leaned against it. He screamed as tears flowed down his face and punched the wall several times. He turned around and saw Cragen help Melanie up. "I'm coming with you." Melanie didn't do anything just let her father lead her out to the car. Arriving at the hospital, Melanie ran to Rellie's room. She covered her mouth to suppress her scream and sob when she saw her daughter. She gently took Rellie's hand in hers and held it to her forehead.

"Hi princess, it's Mommy. I'm sorry baby. I'll be waiting here for you to wake up. I love you so much sweetheart and I can't lose you." Melanie cried as she finished. She held her daughter's hand in her own. Elliot came behind her and looked at Rellie. "She has to be okay Elliot, I can't lose her."

"You won't. The doctors say it's a medically induced coma. She should come out of it in a matter of three days. I promise, you won't lose your daughter."

"_We _won't lose _our_ daughter." Elliot kissed her cheek. Cragen walked in after visiting Liz. "Hi Daddy."

"Melanie, Elliot, I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"It's your fault Captain, the other car hit yours. How's Donnelley?"

"Hanging on. She took the worst hit of all. She tried to shield Rellie and a piece of glass seated itself in her side, pierced one of her kidneys. She's going into surgery within the hour."

"I'm sorry Captain." Elliot said sincerely. Cragen nodded. "Does she need a transplant?"

"Yeah, her sister's getting prepped." Cragen replied. Melanie wiped her eyes and stood up. "Mel?"

"I can't believe this happened. Rellie and Liz don't deserve this. Rellie's only three and Liz is nothing but nice to everyone except perps. Who would do this?"

"It was an accident Melanie. The other guy was high."

"So that's an excuse? I swear, if any of them die, I'll kill him."

An hour later, Liz was taken into surgery. Elliot was in the waiting room with Cragen and he had never seen his captain so on the edge. He noticed how Cragen's eyes kept going to the door. He knew exactly what the captain wanted. A hard drink. He knew because Elliot wanted the same thing.

"Don't do it captain. I know you want one. Do give up fifteen years."

"I can't help it. I haven't wanted a drink this badly since Marge died." Elliot rubbed Cragen's shoulder. "You know it took my former partner to come and pour all the liquor from my stash for me not bury himself in a bottle. To make sure I wouldn't eat it, he took both my guns from me."

"She'll be fine Cap. Both of them will."

"Liz is the first woman I've allowed myself to love since Marge. I always felt like I was disrespecting Marge if I fell in love again. I know I probably sound stupid."

"No, I know what you mean. I felt the same way when Kathy and I called it quits." Within the next hour, a doctor came out to talk to them.

"Both of them are fine. Mrs. Cragen should be waking up shortly, you can see her now." Cragen didn't even bother to correct the doctor just followed him. He walked into the room and sat down next to Liz. He gently took Liz's hand and kissed it. Liz's eyes began to flutter open.

"Hey. Welcome back."

"Hi. How's Rellie?"

"She's in a medically induced coma." Liz closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You saved her life." Cragen leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

"If I hadn't suggested we go to the park before dropping her off, none of this would have happened." Liz said as she chocked on a sob.

"Hey, hey, this isn't your fault. I don't want you blaming yourself. Please calm down this isn't good for you."

"How can you be here? I could have killed your granddaughter."

"Elizabeth, listen to me. This is not your fault. Rellie is fine."

"What about you?"

"Cuts and scrapes. Stitches in my hand other than that I'm fine." Liz reached up and grabbed his hand. She brought it to her lips and gently kissed where the bandage was.

Melanie had fallen asleep at Ariella's side and was woken up when she was shaken. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision and when she did she saw Ed Tucker standing next to her looking at Ariella.

"Lieutenant. What can I do for you?" Melanie asked standing up. She was one of the few cops who didn't think Tucker was scum.

"Just came to see how our little junior detective was doing. How is she?"

"Medically induced coma. Her head bounced against the window. Queens SVU is investigating, except they haven't even looked at the other driver."

"SVU? Why them?"

"There was a child involved. You know how SVU works, if there's a child involved it's instantly abuse. They are going to interrogate me, Elliot, Mom, Dad, and Ariella when she wakes up and there's not a DAMN thing I can do about it!" Melanie burst into tears again. "I'm looking at losing my child Ed, I can't do that. If I ever lost Rellie, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Tucker brought her into his arms and allowed her to be the first one to cry on him.

"What if I told you I wouldn't let you lose Rellie?" Melanie looked up at him and wiped her tears.

"I would tell you that you were the most wonderful man to ever walk the Earth." Tucker smiled and swiped the hair out of her face.

"I was kidding, but I am going to make sure that Rellie never leaves you and Elliot."

"Why are you doing this? Is there something you want? Something you need?"

"Okay, I need your help. I would never ask you for anything while Rellie is lying in a hospital bed, but when she's better, I need you to do something for me." Before Melanie could answer, Elliot walked in. Tucker quickly took his arms back and did Melanie.

"What the hell are you doing here Tucker?" Elliot asked as he brought Melanie closer to him.

"I came here to see the little junior detective. I heard that Queens SVU is investigating a car accident? Is everyone in the NYPD off their knockers?"

"Yeah well, we're trying to save the time we have with Rellie before she's taken away."

"Of course, I leave you two alone." He shook Elliot's hand then bent down to Melanie's ear, "I'll call you." Melanie nodded. Tucker left and Melanie turned back to Ariella.

"So, want to explain something to me?" Elliot asked crossing his arms over his chest. Melanie sighed silently and tried to lie.

"What do you mean?" She shrugged.

"What the hell did I walk in on? You wrapped in Tucker's arms, crying on him, what the hell is going on?"

"First off, calm the hell down. The last thing Rellie needs to hear is her father yelling. Second off, nothing is going on with me and Tucker. I wouldn't do that to you." Melanie said gently looking at him.

"Could've fooled me! I come into OUR daughter's room to see MY WIFE wrapped in the arms of another man!" Melanie closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"You're blowing this all out of proportion. Yes, I was hugging Tucker. He was comforting me. In case you didn't hear the detectives, they are investing us; me because I'm the teen mom and you because you're my older husband. We are looking at losing our child Elliot. I would be more concerned for yourself if I were you Elliot, if we lose Rellie, you could lose all parental rights to your other kids."

"I would worry about that except I don't have time to because I have to worry about my wife and not losing her."

"Who said anything about losing me? I told you Elliot, I'm not going anywhere." Melanie said walking over and taking his hands. "Elliot, I love you. If I didn't do you think I would have married you or agreed to have Rellie view you as her father."

"I'm sorry. I love you too. I just don't want you to see Tucker anymore."

"Elliot, he's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be. He's actually a nice guy. I don't understand why you guys hate him so much." Before Elliot could answer, a soft moan came from the bed. "Rellie?"

"Mama." Melanie dropped Elliot's hands and ran to the bed. She gently took Ariella's in hers.

"Mama's here baby girl."

"Hurts. Head hurts."

"Okay baby, I'll go get a nurse."

"NO MAMA STAY!" Ariella cried as she clung to Melanie's hand.

"Okay, okay, shh, shh, I'm right here, I'm not leaving. El, could you get a doctor?" Elliot nodded and went to find one. "Okay baby, Daddy went to get a doctor. The doctor came in and started talking to Ariella.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm glad to see you're up. My name is Doctor Daniels, but you can call me Sara. Can you tell me if anything hurts?"

"My head hurts."

"Does it hurt lots or a little?" Sara asked.

"Middle." Sara nodded and wrote it down on Ariella's chart. "What's that?"

"This where I write where it hurts so we can help you not hurt anymore." She turned to Melanie and Elliot. "I'm going to give some morphine to numb the pain. Not a lot just as small dose. I'm supposed to call SVU when she wakes up."

"Go call. The sooner we can get this done and over with the better." Melanie said. Sara nodded. Twenty minutes later, two detectives walked in the room.

"Hi I'm Detective Anthony Crane and this is my partner Detective Ameila Storm. We'd like to ask you some questions."

"Alright, Rellie, Daddy and I have to talk to the police officers. We'll be right outside."

"Why, you're not bad guys."

"No you're right, but they do the same job that Daddy and I do. You know how sometimes we ask people questions but they didn't nothing wrong but we have to ask anyway?" Ariella nodded. "Well that's what they have to do."

"Oh okay, you be right back?"

"I'll be right back. You know what, I think when we're done Maureen is coming."

"MO MO!" Melanie laughed and got up. She gently kissed her forehead and walked out with Elliot and the detectives right behind her.

"Alright let's get this over with." Melanie said leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You don't seem as if you want to help your daughter very much Mrs. Stabler."

"I know exactly what kind of questions you're going to be asking. I was home with my husband that morning. We just back from our honeymoon and we were waiting for my parents to bring Rellie back. I got up and went to make breakfast. As I was setting up the coffee maker, my dad knocked on the door and I could tell by his face that something was wrong. When my dad told me, that was the first I heard of the accident." Melanie said with a look to kill on her face. Ameila nodded and looked into the room.

"Would it alright if I talked to Ariella?"

"Sure, just don't make her upset. She's been through a lot." Ameila nodded and walked into the room.

"Hi Ariella. My name is Ameila." Ariella looked at her and nodded. "Is it okay if I ask you some questions?" Ariella nodded after a minute. "Okay, how did you like spending time with your grandma and grandpa?"

"It was fun, we played games, we went to the park, and we swam a lot. Grandpa would lift me up and make me splash in the water. Grandma made me my favorite lunch a lot too."

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of fun. You are one lucky girl. How do you like living with your mommy and daddy?"

"Mama nice. Daddy nice too. I love them and they love me. They play with me all the time."

"Do they ever yell at you?"

"When I not good. If I don't clean my room, then Mama say I have to or no dessert after dinner."

"What about your daddy?"

"He yelled at when I talked back to him. He told me to clean my room and I said make me and he hitted me on my butt." Ameila nodded and wrote down what Ariella has said. "Is Daddy is trouble?"

"No honey, I just want to find out what happened in the car accident."

"Oh, Grandpa was driving and stopped. A red car hitted our car and Grandma Liz tried to cover me. My head got hurted."

"Wait, you saw that car?" Ameila asked.

"Yup, it was a shiny red, like a fire truck, but small. Like the kind of car that Daddy wants. I think sports car."

"Did you see numbers or letters on the car?"

"L25BHG" Ameila smiled as she wrote down the letters and numbers.

"Thank you sweetheart. This helps me and my friends a whole lot." Ameila stood up. "Okay honey, you try and get some sleep okay?" Ariella nodded and closed her eyes. Ameila walked out and joined the group.

Melanie looked over at her.

"So, what did she say?"

"You know I can't tell you that." Ameila said. "I can safely say that my boss made a mistake, there's no abuse. The usual discipline, but nothing else." Anthony sighed and closed his notebook.

"Looks like we're done here. We apologize for the trouble." Anthony and Ameila turned to leave. Maureen came walking down the hall and stopped in front of Elliot and Melanie. Anthony turned around and looked at Maureen. Ameila grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Too young." She mumbled as she dragged him outside. Maureen talked to Melanie and Elliot.

"So, what's going on with her?"

"Everything and nothing. She woke up, but they want to keep her for observation." Melanie replied. She looked into the room and saw Ariella lying on the bed asleep. "She's three years old. I can't believe that this happened."

"It's going to be okay Melanie. She woke up, that's a good thing. She'll be able to go home soon." Elliot told his wife. Maureen rubbed Melanie's shoulder.

"If I know Rellie the way I do, then she will be just fine. I know that she'll be fine." Just then, Nick and Amanda walked over to them.

"Nick, Amanda, what are you guys doing here?"

"We came by to see how Rellie was doing?" Amanda answered.

"She's good. She's awake and she's talking. You can go in if you want." Melanie answered and sat down in a chair next to the room. Amanda walked in with Maureen. Elliot looked at Melanie.

"You okay?" Melanie nodded. "I think it's you that needs to see Rellie."

"I'm fine. Really, go make sure our daughter isn't getting corrupted by her sister and aunt." Elliot smiled and kissed her before going into the room. Nick knelt down next to Melanie.

"Alright enough with this bullshit. How are you really?"

"Terrified to death. The doctors say she'll be fine but I can't help…" She trailed off when she saw who was walking towards them. Daniel, Melanie's ex and Ariella's father. "Go get Elliot, now." Melanie stood up and stared at Daniel.

"What the fuck did you did you do to our kid?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sorry, who's kid is she? She's mine and Elliot's. You don't get parental rights to her, you raped me!"

"She's still mine and I have the right to see her."

"Really, because she's been alive for three years and now you're coming to get her, forget it." Elliot walked out of the room and stood in front of Melanie. Just as he was about to say something, a voice was heard calling Daniel's name. Melanie and Elliot looked over and Daniel turned around. Standing there was Sonny.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Sonny, please." Melanie started.

"I know that you're not giving my little girl a problem." Sonny said the Daniel.

"Oh, so you're this long lost father that Mel has been looking for." Daniel didn't give Sonny time to answer before he clocked Sonny in the jaw.

"Daniel, don't!" Melanie cried. Daniel didn't listen. He pushed Sonny to the ground and continued punching him. "Daniel stop!" Melanie cried as tears poured down her face. Elliot and Nick pulled the two men apart. Elliot held Daniel to a wall and Nick pulled Sonny a little bit away. Melanie stood crying in Ariella's doorway. Sonny looked over at her and sighed feeling terrible for making her upset. Melanie glared at Daniel before running over to Sonny and hugging him. "I tried to get him stop, but he wouldn't. I'm sorry Sonny."

"This is not your fault. Do you understand me? You have nothing to be sorry about. It's okay. I'm okay, I'm fine." Melanie looked at Sonny running her hands on his chest and face trying to convince her that he was okay. "I'm fine." Melanie smiled and kissed his cheek before hugging him tight. Elliot tore his eyes away from them to glare at Daniel.

"You get your ass out of here and never come back." Elliot threw Daniel towards the door. Daniel left without looking back. He stopped and looked at Elliot.

"Just remember one thing Detective and you too Melanie." Melanie turned around and Sonny kept his arms around her. "I'm still her father. You may tell Ariella that Elliot's her father, but that will never be true. Nothing can beat DNA. Bet you regret convincing me to take that criminal law classes now huh sweetheart." Melanie backed into Sonny and he felt her shake a bit.

"You're not touching her bastard. You come near my daughter and I'll have you arrested. It's still not too late to press charges." Daniel stopped and turned to her. He walked over until he was toe to toe with her.

"You know what, tell the little detectives you were raped. Hell, tell them I did it, no one with believe you."

"You know what happened. You called me over to your house, you told me since we've been dating for almost two years that I should be ready, I told you I wasn't and you told me too bad. You threw me on the bed, you tore my shirt, you ripped off my bra and skirt, and you pushed yourself into me no matter how much I begged you to stop and not to. You told me I belonged to you and I was your property. You told me whatever I had was yours and no matter what no one else would want me. Well look at me now, I'm married to a detective, I have a beautiful daughter and another one on the way, you were wrong on all accounts and you're wrong on this one. Nick, please arrest for me." Nick gladly obeyed.

"Daniel Ryes, you are under arrest for the rape of Melanie Stabler, you have to right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if can you not afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you?" Daniel nodded. "Good, let's go scum." Melanie ran a hand through her hair and turned back to Ariella's room. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and clutched it.

"You okay?" Elliot asked coming up behind Melanie. Melanie was about to nod when she felt it intensify. She grabbed Elliot's arm and felt under her skirt. Her hand came back and there was blood on it.

"Elliot." She breathed. Elliot looked and saw what was on her hand.

"I need a doctor." Sonny ran to get a doctor while Elliot held Melanie. She just kept starring at the blood on her hand. "Everything's going to be fine. The baby's fine, everything's fine." A doctor came over with a stretcher and Elliot lifted Melanie onto it. The doctor shone a light in her eyes.

"She's in shock. Let's get her checked." Elliot felt so helpless as he watched his wife get wheeled in the ER. Sonny placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. Elliot took out his cell phone to call Cragen.

Don was sitting and walking with Liz when his phone went off. He pulled it out and saw it was Elliot. He was confused since he was sure they were still with Ariella.

"Cragen."

"Don, you might want to get here. Melanie was just taken into the ER. I think she's losing the baby. She grabbed her stomach and felt under her skirt and when she brought her hand back up… Don… there was blood. She wasn't responding to me and when the doctor came over… they said she was in shock."

"I'll be right there." He hung up and looked at Liz. "Melanie's losing the baby. I'll be back."

"Don't worry about me. Go take care of your daughter. I'll be fine, just keep me posted." Don quickly kissed her and left the room. Don ran up and found Elliot.

"I haven't heard anything. They took her in about twenty minutes ago. I should be in there with her; I'm her husband for crying out loud."

"Elliot, calm down. Your daughter is in that room."

"Daniel was here. He caused this. He started yelling at her. She's pressing charges now. Nick just arrested him. I swear she loses that baby because of him I'll kill him."

"Elliot, what good will that do? You'll be in jail and Melanie will have lost her baby, her husband, and father of her child. Don't do something stupid." Elliot ran a hand through his head.

"Elliot Stabler." Elliot jumped up and stared at the doctor.

"How are she and the baby?"

"They are both fine. The baby has a strong heartbeat and also she is about five months along."

"Wow, I had no idea she was that far." Don stood up and went over to the doctor.

"Thank you doctor. May we see her now?" The doctor nodded and gave them the room number. "Thank you again." Don and Elliot walked to the room and tapped on the door. After receiving an answer, they walked in. Melanie sat on the bed in her clothes. She had her head down looking at her hands that were resting in her lap. She looked up and saw Elliot and Don. She got up and ran to them.

"The doctor said everything's fine. The baby's fine and so am I." Elliot smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, everything's fine; I told you." Elliot said kissing her head. "Everything's fine with this little one." He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled as he gently rubbed it. He knelt down in front of her. "Hear that? We're all waiting to see you. Don't cause mommy too much trouble in there." Melanie smiled and laughed as she gently ran her fingernail over his head. He got up and gently kissed her lips. Don smiled as he watched his only daughter and child interact with her husband. It reminded him of him and Marge when they were newlyweds. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

"You'd be proud of her Marge. I know I am." He said under his breath. Melanie looked over to him.

"Are you okay Daddy?" Don looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine. Just thinking of how proud I am of you." Melanie smiled and went over to hug him. A few days later, Ariella and Liz were released from the hospital and everyone was in the clear.

Melanie lay in bed smiling at the pictures in her baby book. Her smile grew with each page that was flipped. Her smile started to fade when she thought that her father, her real father, was not in any of them. Sure, Steve was in them, and she loved him, but he wasn't her real father. Sure, he had raised her, and if she had never found Don, that's all that would have mattered, but she still wanted Don to be in her book. She climbed off the bed and went over to her closet where she kept her wedding album. She found pictures of her and Don and put them in her baby book. She then went over her dresser and took out the duplicates of pictures she had in a drawer and put the one of Don handing her, her real badge and gun when she had really become a detective. One of her and Don at the last Christmas party and the police ball. She smiled and wiped her tears remembering what he had said that night. _Remember one thing, I'll always love you no matter what._

"Melanie?" Melanie snapped her head up and looked at the door. Elliot stood there holding little Donald Steven. Melanie smiled and went over to them. She gently ran her hand over Donald's little head. "What have you been doing up here?" Melanie smiled as she looked at the photo albums spread along the bed. She smiled even brighter and looked at Elliot.

"Just looking through some things."

"What kind of things?" Melanie took Donald from Elliot's arms and looked at him. Ariella came running into the room and Elliot scooped her up mid run. Melanie looked at them and just smiled.

"My family."


End file.
